


Being Friends

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-21
Updated: 2003-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Children of the Gods, Thor’s Hammer, Cor Ai, Secrets, FIAD,Crystal Skull, and The Other Side; takes place after The Other Side.SUMMARY: Stranded off world, Teal’c and Daniel have some surprisinginsights concerning their unusual friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Being Friends

##  Being Friends

##### Written by ETS  
Comments? Write to us at [Speednn@aol.com](mailto:Speednn@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS: Children of the Gods, Thor’s Hammer, Cor Ai, Secrets, FIAD, Crystal Skull, and The Other Side; takes place after The Other Side. 
  * SUMMARY: Stranded off world, Teal’c and Daniel have some surprising insights concerning their unusual friendship. 
  * PG, some violence [A] [Hc] [D] 



* * *

"I'm sorry, Teal'c."

The Jaffa swerved his diligent gaze from the mountainous but lush emerald-hued alien landscape before him to focus on the contrite speaker. "Why are you offering apology, DanielJackson?"

"I know you'd rather be there," Daniel waved his hand behind him, "with Jack and Sam than babysitting me."

Teal'c clearly heard the self-recrimination in the young scholar's voice. "I am where I wish to be at this moment."

The Jaffa noticed his admission surprised his companion. It was quickly replaced by the tentative, uncertain expression DanielJackson had chosen to hide behind since SG-1's previous off-world mission to Euranda. Teal'c had been witness to the harsh words exchanged between the scholar and O'Neill. He had also witnessed O'Neill's brief apology as they stood by the Eurandon DHD when the colonel admitted the archeologist's earlier counter-arguments had merit. Nonetheless, Teal'c realized the friendship between his two teammates was strained. He believed, however, with the passage of time, the two Tau'ri would once again find the solace and support each freely gave the other.

"Oh. Well, well, thanks, Teal'c."

Teal'c tilted his head in acknowledgement as DanielJackson focused his attention on the first pyramid shaped stone cairn and the engravings inscribed in the red veined rock.

The Jaffa slowly turned in a 360-degree circle, his dark eyes carefully surveying the desolate area surrounding his location. He paused to gaze over the scenic alien vista of P6X-170, mindful of the click, whirring activation of a video camera. DanielJackson was recording the cairn marker pyloning the path leading from the Stargate to the ruins of the temple in the distance and the structures beyond. He heard the pleased mutterings of the archeologist as he either made some new discovery or had successfully translated some of the engraved writing. A tiny grin unfroze the Jaffa's stoic face. He would never confess this to anyone, especially O'Neill, but Teal'c secretly enjoyed his duty of guarding DanielJackson as the scholar performed his off-world explorations into ancient human and alien cultures. The human was like a child, never shy about expressing his joy or wonderment over each new discovery just as Teal'c would imagine his own son, Ray'ac, would do. Teal'c realized O'Neill considered watching the archeologist work to be tedious, but he did not. Considering O'Neill's current uneasiness with the scholar, the Jaffa had gladly volunteered to perform this "babysitting duty". Teal'c was honored to be entrusted with protecting the gentle and caring DanielJackson, a human he, Teal'c, had wounded so deeply and in so many ways. Why the young Tau’ri ever forgave Teal'c his transgressions against him, called the Jaffa friend, or entrusted his life and well being to the alien, was a concept Teal'c still could not grasp even now over three years later. He did know his personal honor demanded he do whatever was necessary to serve and protect the archeologist, to seek redemption. DanielJackson may have forgiven him, but Teal'c had not forgiven himself and never would.

Continuing his survey, Teal'c saw the damaged stone dwellings of the abandoned village fanning out behind the temple snaking down the mountainside into the valley far below. This marked path meandered along a cliff edge with a sheer drop to the valley. Slowly turning, Teal'c spied the distinctive circular shape of the planet's Stargate in the distance behind their present location. He could see the moving forms of O'Neill and Major Carter silhouetted in its vicinity. The former human inhabitants of the village were descendents from Earth, from South America, according to DanielJackson. The temple and village were constructed in the design of the Aztec culture, and the archeologist believed these humans may have actually been brought here by Zapacna, an under Goa'uld to Apophis. But now it appeared both the village and the planet might no longer be inhabited. It was possible Zapacna had been destroyed along with the Goa'uld mothership which attacked Tollana. Another Goa'uld could then have claimed possession of this world and relocated its people elsewhere. It was a mystery which might never be solved.

Teal’c did not require a Tau’ri watch to know three hours had elapsed since their arrival. The journey of the planet’s sun across the sky supplied him with the needed information. Activating his radio, Teal'c contacted O’Neill completing the hourly check in. He and DanielJackson were now quite distant from the Stargate. The young human had filmed and studied six of the numerous cairns in that time, leading the two explorers ever farther from their companions. Looking where they had disembarked from the Chappa'ai, Teal’c could no longer see the shadowy forms of O'Neill and Major Carter as they conducted their survey of the trinium deposits in the mountainside located behind the Stargate.

The distinctive whine of Goa’uld death gliders interrupted his vigil. The Jaffa first heard echoed in the mountain valley, rather than saw, the vessels nearing their location.

He noticed his friend had ceased his translations distracted by the noise shattering the silence. The scholar’s hand shielding his eyes, he searched heavenward for the ships.

"DanielJackson!" Teal'c shouted, garnering the archeologist's attention. "Conceal yourself!" he warned before clicking his radio. "O'Neill!! We are under attack!!" he yelled as the first glider screamed overhead.

"Teal'c! Behind you!!" was all the shouted warning the Jaffa heard as a second ship dove down toward them, its cannons firing.

The stone cairn behind which the Jaffa was hiding exploded, shards of the rock slicing the dark skin on his exposed hands and face. Recovering quickly, Teal'c took aim and returned fire. Energy balls from his staff weapon slightly impacted the third glider as it flew overhead. He glanced to his right and froze. The cairn behind which DanielJackson had sought shelter had been utterly destroyed by the last salvo. There was no sign of the archeologist.

Fireballs exploded around him blasting dirt and rocks into the air. Regretfully, Teal'c realized he had no choice but to retreat and seek shelter among the boulder-strewn mountainside.

"I will not leave you DanielJackson," he vowed to the empty space before turning and sprinting to the scattered rocks and trees. Once hidden, he saw additional gliders fly overhead, heading towards the Stargate. Teal'c tried to communicate with O'Neill or Major Carter but static was the only response. As he watched, the Jaffa saw the aqua blue of the Stargate wormhole spew forth then settle into the rippling event horizon. Squinting, he saw two shapes disappear into the wormhole before it collapsed. He deduced his two companions, out gunned and overwhelmed, had opted to return to the SGC. Teal'c knew O'Neill well enough to understand the commander's assessment of the situation offered no other course of action. O'Neill would no doubt gather reinforcements and return with a rescue party. It was a strategy Teal'c agreed with under these circumstances. He glanced once more to DanielJackson's last known position. He silently swore he would find the young human alive, or in failing that, retrieve his body. No one was ever left behind.

Vow given, Teal'c reluctantly climbed up the rocky mountainside, seeking better shelter in which to gather intelligence of the Goa'uld forces and determine how best to locate the missing DanielJackson. O'Neill had entrusted the archeologist to his care, and Teal'c was determined to fulfill his duty.

****

Experiencing an adrenaline high, a dirt smudged Jack O'Neill fidgeted in the briefing room waiting for General Hammond. Unable to sit, he began pacing before the glass wall overlooking the Stargate. They needed to get moving but he knew the base commander had to be fully debriefed on what had happened on P6X-170 before the next step could be taken. Jack closed his eyes and rubbed them. This still did not erase the frightening images of the death gliders soaring overhead, the telltale high-pitched screaming marking their passage. Trapped as he and Carter had been, pinned down by the strafing fireballs, he had no choice but to activate the Stargate and return to the SGC minus two teammates. He had been unable to contact either of them before leaving so he didn't know if they were alive, seriously hurt or.... Nope, couldn’t think that. The last was not an option.

Hammond exited his office. "I have SG-2 and 3 gearing up now. What happened?"

"We were attacked by death gliders, sir," Carter answered.

"Goa'uld? The planet was believed to be deserted."

"Apparently not deserted. General, we're wasting time." O'Neill snapped, not hiding his impatience to get the rescue effort underway.

Hammond raised a hand to signal silence. "I'm not prepared to do anything rash, Colonel. We'll open the 'gate, see if the MALP is still functioning. I won't knowingly send troops into a possible ambush situation."

Five minutes later the three officers were huddled round a monitor in the control room. O'Neill's heart sank as he saw the Jaffa milling around the DHD. Their forehead insignia was unfamiliar although if Daniel were here Jack was certain the archeologist would have identified the markings. Daniel. And Teal'c. Both missing. Status unknown.

"The rescue mission is scrubbed, Colonel," Hammond announced.

"The Tok'Ra, sir," Carter suggested immediately.

"Return to the planet via ship." The general quickly realized why the major had given the suggestion.

"Yes, sir. The colonel and I observed what may be a transport ring platform not far from the Stargate's location. If that's not feasible, their ships can land on the planet."

"Good thinking, Carter. Time we start collecting on all those favors we've done for them," O'Neill agreed pushing thoughts of the unknown conditions of his missing teammates aside.

"You have a go," Hammond approved.

****

A spasm rippling through his body, Daniel regained consciousness. The jerking movement was a mistake as he felt fire searing along his left side. Gasping with the pain, eyes squeezed shut, his hands fumbled to hold onto anything but clutched only air. Pulling his arms to his chest, he endured the ebbing burning waves of pain. Nostrils were assailed with the stench of burnt flesh, nearly gagging him. His burnt flesh he suddenly realized. Body tremors ceasing, Daniel reopened his eyes. His blurred vision sans glasses revealed he was lying on his right side braced against the wall of a small rocky ledge. Daniel squinted, hoping to sharpen his vision but failed. It was just as well. Gasping, Daniel rolled his head away from the view. He had a fuzzy glimpse of how much of a sheer drop into the openness of the valley was below him. If he wasn't careful, he'd continue the fall the ledge had temporarily prevented. As Daniel fought to remain calm and still, memory of the surprise attack, energy blasts, and falling assailed him. Realizing silence shrouded the area, Daniel prayed this signaled his team had survived the Goa'uld ambush and was hopefully safe. He closed his eyes again, allowing the burning agony and exhaustion to momentarily overwhelm him. Daniel never saw what had happened to Jack or Sam. His last sight of Teal'c was of the Jaffa shielded behind the companion cairn, returning fire to the attacking death gliders flying overhead.

"Where are you guys?" Daniel muttered, hoping his worse case scenario was wrong and his friends weren't captured, or worse,....dead.

"No, I refuse to believe that," Daniel chided himself. He opened his eyes. Squinting, he noticed the bright blur of the planet's sun was kissing the top of the distant mountain range. It would soon be nightfall. Spending the night perched on this ledge was suddenly very unappealing.

"I have to get up there," Daniel told himself. His uninjured right arm levered him to a sitting position, back braced against the dirt wall behind him. The dirt and small rocks scratched some of his charred skin, causing him to gasp in pain. He fought waves of vertigo. Gathering his legs before his chest, Daniel began to push upward, the uninjured area of his back scrapping against the wall as he stood. Refusing to look at the maw stretching below him, Daniel turned around, flattening his face against the crumbly dirt. Noticing the cliff face slanted, he guessed he had maybe twenty feet to climb before he would be safe. He only hoped there wasn't a welcoming party of Jaffa waiting to greet him. Clenching his teeth, he reached overhead with his scraped and bloodied right hand, found a handhold, and began to climb.

His arm shook violently as Daniel pulled himself up a few more inches. Head craned backward, he saw he only had a few more feet to go. Already, during this short climb, he had slipped twice, his burned left hip impacting with the solid dirt wall. Despite his efforts to stifle any sound, the scream still escaped his clamped lips. But since there was no response to his cries, Daniel assumed there was no one near to hear them. His booted foot caught hold of a patch of earth. Using the minute protruding piece as a lifeline, Daniel lifted himself another two feet. Sweat trickled down his face, stinging his eyes and plastering his T-shirt and BDUs to his damp skin irritating his damaged flesh. Determined to ignore his own discomfort and discover the fate of his friends, the wounded man continued his slow ascent to the tantalizingly close cliff edge outlined in the twilight of this planet's dusk.

"Keep going. Rest later," Daniel chanted to himself as he pulled himself upward again.

Grunting with the effort, he waited a few moments to allow his damaged body a respite. Squinting up, he lifted his right hand overhead. Daniel fumbled for a moment and found purchase on the flat edge. Taking heart that his climb was nearly ended, he strained to move his body upward. His face cleared the edge and he levered his upper torso over, lying chest first on the ground, gasping for breath. Pushing with his feet he scooted forward. Someone grabbed his jacket by the collar and yanked. Daniel froze, terrified.

Jaffa!!

"DanielJackson!" A familiar anxious deep voice whispered hoarsely.

Daniel felt himself dragged away from the precipice then gently turned over. The unexpected movement elicited involuntary gasps of pain.

"I am sorry, DanielJackson, for causing you discomfort. But we must not remain here. Jaffa patrols are everywhere. We must go."

"Can't.... Teal'c," was all Daniel managed to croak before blackness engulfed him.

Teal'c sensed the young man was no longer conscious and knew it was for the best. In the fading light, he noticed the severe burn, the charred puckered skin now weeping fluid, along DanielJackson's left back, side and hip. It must be a very painful wound. Teal'c again marveled at the stubborn determination of this human not to surrender even to death. Knowing they must find shelter, Teal'c slung Daniel's limp body over his broad shoulders and back in a fireman's carry, leaving the damaged limbs unencumbered. His right arm looping over DanielJackson's right thigh and clasping the human's right wrist, Teal'c grasped his staff weapon in his left hand and disappeared into the darkness, ferrying his precious cargo.

****

Teal'c journeyed over the unfamiliar terrain, the light of the stars providing enough illumination for his enhanced eyesight to guide him. He had long ago left behind the sounds of the Jaffa patrols guarding the Stargate and the surrounding area. Teal'c did not recognize their insignia, therefore the Goa'uld they served was unknown to him. This was of some interest but also most disturbing. However, his overriding priority had been to determine the fate of DanielJackson. He had concealed himself near their last location, awaiting his opportunity to inspect the damaged area along the cliff face. Unwilling to assume the human was dead, yet fearing the worst, Teal'c waited and watched the Jaffa patrols march along the damaged pathway connecting the ruined temple to the Stargate. When he reported to O'Neill, and Teal'c was certain the Tau'ri would come for them, he would give only the truth of DanielJackson's fate. He would need physical proof to support that truth. Too many times in the past, they had assumed the archeologist was lost to them only to learn the opposite was true. Teal'c would not endure such failure again. Nor would O'Neill or Major Carter.

It was as the sun was setting, that Teal'c heard the faint sounds of something, or someone, in pain. Tempering his hope, he stealthily moved closer to the cliff edge, still hidden from the now distant patrols, and observed. The moments passed before he saw a flicker of movement, then stillness. A few additional seconds passed and the movement returned. The source was a hand, a human hand, seeking purchase along the cliff edge. _DanielJackson!!_

Teal'c had crouched, waiting. A Jaffa patrol had been nearing their location but stopped then retraced their passage toward the Stargate. DanielJackson's head and arm became visible as he desperately struggled to maneuver himself over the cliff edge onto flatter ground. Teal'c knew the risks of exposure were great but had dashed forward, grabbed his friend, and made good their escape into the forested mountainside of the alien landscape.

Returned to the present, the Jaffa paused, catching his breath and gaining his bearings. It was imperative he locate shelter so he could tend to his human friend. Teal'c felt the heat of fever radiating from DanielJackson's body where it draped over his back and shoulders. There was dampness to the clammy skin in his grasp. As he continued his survey, he caught sight of a black patch more distinct from the surrounding darkness. He moved closer, staff weapon aimed before him. It was a cave. A well hidden cave, a perfect shelter. Unwilling to leave DanielJackson outside as he searched the interior, Teal'c cautiously entered. When nothing attacked, he lowered his staff weapon and clicked on the flashlight clipped to the hem of his vest. In the faint illumination, Teal'c observed the cavern was empty. The tunnel wound away deeper into the mountain. Teal'c inspected the tunnel, which terminated in a second smaller cavern with no other means of egress. This would suit their needs. Teal'c carefully lowered the unconscious DanielJackson to the cold stone floor, lying him on his undamaged right side. Removing his backpack, he gratefully extracted the medical, food and field supplies it contained. His symbiont could maintain him for many days on little food and water leaving the bulk of his supplies available for the care of his injured teammate. He retrieved the thermal blanket from the pack, shook it out and laid it on the floor. With great care, he resettled DanielJackson onto the blanket. Setting out the medial supplies, he began the gruesome task of treating the human's wounds.

With gentle care, a concept still very foreign to him, Teal'c unzipped and removed the human's, singed, torn and dirty jacket. Seeing some of the material had melted to the ugly wound on DanielJackson's back, Teal'c realized he would have to remove as much of the material as possible to reduce infection. Brow lined with concentrated effort, he felt the material resist and had to yank to free it. Finally, the jacket was discarded into a corner of the cave. The T-shirt would be another matter. As Teal'c began peeling and lifting away the singed material, the archeologist moaned loudly and his body jerked. Fever glazed, disoriented blue eyes blinked rapidly in the dim light provided by the flashlight.

"Do not move, DanielJackson," Teal'c instructed, placing the palm of one callused hand on the fevered brow.

"What...Teal'c?" the human whispered between panted breaths. "Where?" he asked, stilling.

"We are in a cave. I must tend to your wounds."

"No," Daniel murmured, rolling his head on the blanket. "No, Teal'c, Sam and Jack?"

"I believe they escaped the attack by retreating through the Stargate. They are safe."

"Safe," Daniel whispered, relieved. "Teal'c, leave. Get to....Stargate....leave me...."

"I will not leave you, DanielJackson," Teal'c stated as he peeled more of the soiled and singed T-shirt from the injured skin scoring the human's wounded back. Finally separated from the charred skin, he worked the remainder of the shirt free from the trembling, sweat slicked torso.

"...Teal'c...have too," Daniel insisted weakly as he lay unmoving.

"I will not leave you, DanielJackson," Teal'c repeated, his tone harsher than he meant. He began to peel the singed and soiled parts of Daniel's BDUs from his hip wound. "We will journey to the Stargate together, or will we perish here together. Speak no more of abandoning you," he commanded.

When Teal'c did not receive a response, he noted the human was once again unconscious. He nodded. It would be easier to clean and bandage the burns if DanielJackson was not aware. Teal'c resumed his ministrations, finishing quickly as he did not need to be overly concerned with causing his friend more pain. He paused briefly to observe his handiwork. Antiseptic cream and bandages protectively covered all areas of damaged skin. He deemed the results worthy of his efforts. Lifting the free half of the blanket, he draped it over the fevered form. Taking his pack and dumping the remaining contents on the floor, Teal'c lifted DanielJackson's head and slipped the pack into position to function as a pillow.

With efficient movements, Teal'c resorted his pack contents and took inventory, just as O'Neill had trained him to do. He had two canteens of water, with additional water available from several streams he had traversed in the night. MRE rations for a week, which could last longer if he did not partake. It was the medicines he was most concerned with. He had an adequate supply of pills used for pain, six syringes of antibiotics, and six additional syringes of morphine. They could shelter here for six days. Teal'c did not believe O'Neill would wait that long to effect their rescue.

A pain filled moan echoed softly in the cavern. Teal'c scooted to his teammate’s side, again placing one hand on the sweat soaked head as he had often observed O'Neill do. DanielJackson’s eyelids flickered and finally opened.

"I am here DanielJackson," Teal'c assured leaning closer so the human could see him.

"Teal'c?"

"It is I."

"God," Daniel exhaled, his face scrunching in pain. "I thought you were them, the Jaffa," he gasped.

"You must swallow these pills and drink water," Teal'c instructed reaching behind him for the desired items. He freed the pain pills from their blister pack. "Open your mouth, DanielJackson.''

Daniel obeyed, and Teal'c slipped the pills past hot, dry lips. He held the canteen while shifting his other hand to prop up and steady Daniel's head. The archeologist sipped the water, grimacing as he did so.

"You have swallowed the pills?"

Daniel nodded his head.

"Then your pain will soon lessen." Teal'c assured replacing Daniel's head on the backpack. "Rest now, DanielJackson. I will not leave you." Teal'c combed his fingers through the short wet hair, again repeating the physical act he had often observed O'Neill perform. Apparently, the soothing motion was beneficial. The linguist’s labored breathing eased, his eyes closed and he succumbed to sleep.

****

It was a determined Jack O'Neill who led the march of the rescue units away from the deactivated Stargate on the desert world of Vorash to the location of the Tok'Ra's hidden transport rings. The group stood huddled together, waiting.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jack huffed, directing his question to Carter.

She had just opened her mouth to answer when the familiar humming signaling the rings physical appearance reverberated around the huddled soldiers. The transport light quickly followed and they found themselves in the crystalline Tok'Ra tunnels. The dark haired Tok'Ra Aldwin stood before them.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. I bring you greetings from the Tok'Ra High Council."

"Yeah, whatever," Jack snapped stepping away from the ring pad the soldiers obediently following him. "We don't have time for the niceties. We need a ship. We had to abandon Teal'c and Daniel on a planet, er, Carter..."

"P6X-170, sir," Sam quickly supplied.

"Right. We were attacked by Jaffa."

"Their markings are of a Goa'uld we're not familiar with." Sam offered Aldwin a grainy photograph downloaded from the MALP transmission.

The Tok'Ra studied the photo enhancement of the Jaffa forehead markings. "I do not recognize this," he admitted blandly handing the photograph back to Sam.

"Yeah, okay. But last time we checked, before they blew apart our probe, they had the Stargate under heavy guard. We need a ship," Jack repeated. "And I don't want any of your double talk, or the Tok'Ra have our own agenda crap. The Tok'Ra owe us a favor or two. We're here to collect."

Aldwin tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I gladly offer my services as pilot. Please, come with me."

"Hold it. Just like that. You're offering to help us? No arguments, no dithering, no..."

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill. After the Netu mission, the Tok'Ra, as you say, owe you a favor. I especially. If not for Teal'c’s actions, I would have destroyed you as well as Jacob who is host to Selmak. My honor demands I make amends. And as you say, this Goa'uld is also unknown to us. We do not have Tok'Ra agents infiltrated among this Goa'uld's minions. The Tok'Ra must rectify this. Please, come with me."

Aldwin resumed walking down the crystallized glowing tunnel. O'Neill shared an astonished look with Carter before the SGC rescue party followed.

****

Teal'c was aware a new day had arrived on P6X-170. He could discern a slight lightening of the tunnel leading to the entry cavern. He had passed the remainder of the night in a light state of Kel-nor-reem, posed cross-legged beside his injured teammate. DanielJackson's breathing had become harsher, and he had begun to mumble in his trouble sleep. Teal'c maintained his meditative state, yet he was very aware of giving his friend any assistance as needed.

Suddenly, DanielJackson cried out. "Jack's not my friend anymore."

Teal'c roused himself from his meditation, troubled at the agony he heard in the cry. "That is not true, DanielJackson," he assured leaning closer to the young human.

"No friends, no friends anymore," Daniel continued, a tear trickling down his flushed cheek.

"We are your friends, DanielJackson," Teal'c repeated, his fingers resuming his combing action through the sweat-drenched hair. The Jaffa deduced this outburst pertained to the recent events on Euranda when the archeologist found himself at odds with his fellow teammates on how best to aide the arrogant Eurandans. Teal'c himself, had misgivings suspecting immediately Alar was not wholly truthful with his new Tau'ri allies. Yet, Teal'c chose to remain silent while DanielJackson vainly attempted to persuade O'Neill of the wrongs of their actions. O’Neill had soundly, and uncharacteristically, rebuked the scholar. Teal'c had clearly seen the hurt from the reprimand in the anguished blue eyes also mirrored on the young human’s face.

"Teal'c?

The call was whisper soft. Teal'c ceased his combing, clicking on the flashlight to look into the too bright gaze. "It is I, DanielJackson."

The fevered eyes remained unfocused. "Where are we?" Daniel panted.

"In a cave on P6X-170."

Daniel's slicked forehead wrinkled. "Why?"

"Do you not remember? We were attacked while you were studying the artifacts of this world. You were gravely wounded."

"Umm...back hurts..fell..," Daniel mumbled.

"You require medication." Teal'c set the flashlight aside before selecting two syringes from his medical supplies. One contained the antibiotics, a medicine Doctor Fraiser explained worked in healing much as his symbiont did. The second syringe contained one dose of morphine. Teal'c slid away the blanket and lifted Daniel's left arm. He administered both shots into the firm biceps muscle, his patient grimacing with each injection.

"My apologies, DanielJackson. My touch is not as gentle as that of Major Carter." He tucked the arm under the blanket. "You should rest. I will be here at your side." Teal'c clicked off the flashlight, and they were once again surrounded by dim, dank darkness.

"Teal'c?" The soft, frightened inquiry came from the dark.

"I am here, DanielJackson."

"ummm....where?"

Teal's scooted toward his companion until his right knee brushed something warm and unyielding.

"Here."

The Jaffa's enhanced hearing detected a slight rustling before he felt a hand rest on his knee.

"I..need...to know you're here," the archeologist confessed.

Teal'c arched one eyebrow. DanielJackson was not a coward. But he had quickly learned from observation the Tau'ri utilized physical touch as a means of comfort and communication. O'Neill would touch often. Teal'c discovered DanielJackson would seek the touch of others only when he was under extreme duress. The Jaffa had often observed the young human would cross his arms over his chest in a protective and self-supportive manner in lieu of seeking comfort from his friends. Teal'c, himself, trained as First Prime, found the physical act of touching foreign and uncomfortable. His Tau'ri friends respected this mannerism of his. However, the Jaffa realized, he must provide whatever comfort DanielJackson required and provide it without hesitation. He lightly rested his own-callused hand over that of the scholar.

"Do not be afraid, DanielJackson. I am here."

"I know," Daniel sighed. "You always are." There was a pause. "Are you sure we're safe?"

"I believe so."

"Are you sure Jack and Sam made it through the Stargate?"

"Reasonably sure."

"Why haven't they returned?"

"Jaffa guard the Chappa'ai. While you were missing, I observed the wormhole activate once after the cessation of the attack. The Jaffa reacted by firing upon, and destroying, the MALP. Therefore, O'Neill must devise another strategy of rescue."

"Ohhh." The response was a whispered exhalation. "Teal'c---"

"I will not leave you, DanielJackson," the Jaffa declared sternly.

There was a pause in which Teal'c thought the human might have fallen asleep.

"How did..you know I ...was going to say that?" came the breathy query, a definite slurring to the speech.

Teal'c realized the medications he had administered were beginning to take effect. "You asked that of me once before."

"Ohhhh."

Teal'c tightened his hold around the hand resting on his knee. "I will not leave you, DanielJackson, as you did not leave me in the labyrinth of Thor's Hammer, nor to the Bursa during Cor-Ai, nor when Marchello's killing device infiltrated me. Because of those debts and others I have not spoken, I will not leave you. We will speak no more of this." Teal'c realized his tone was harsh but knew from experience he must blunt the stubbornness of his injured friend. There was no immediate reply.

"Well, since you put it that way.....Okay." Daniel sighed loudly. "But, you don't owe me a debt," he struggled to say each word. "I did what was necessary on Cimmeria. Couldn't leave you imprisoned....Sorry I hesitated in acting. That was....unforgivable...." These last words were barely coherent.

Teal'c felt a weak squeeze of his knee then the relaxation of DanielJackson's fingers as the young human finally surrendered to the drug induced sleep.

"It is I who must seek forgiveness from you, DanielJackson," Teal'c whispered to his sleeping companion.

He straightened his posture and attempted to resume his Kel-nor-reem. Instead of gaining the calming solace of meditation, Teal'c's mind wandered guiding him into memories of his past. Choosing not to fight these memories, Teal'c allowed himself to become receptive to them. He closed his eyes, the images and voices crystallizing in his mind. He was again awed by the reality that two such disparate personalities as himself and DanielJackson could become friends.

_  
_

"Now I see why they call you friend."

This declaration came from a striking woman Teal'c did not know. He was still recovering from his exertions to hold the Unas in the throes of Thor's Hammer while also suffering the agonizing effects of the energy barrier. Teal'c was relieved, however, to observe Captain Carter and DanielJackson accompanied the strange woman. Their teammates had come searching for himself and O'Neill. This fact pleased Teal'c more than he expected. Unfortunately for him, the efforts of the two young Tau'ri were to be wasted on his behalf.

"This is Kendra," Captain Carter introduced their guide.

"She had first hand knowledge. She was a Goa'uld," DanielJackson informed them. He waved an excited hand at the inactive hammer archway. "The hammer, it works. Do you know what this means?"

Teal'c knew. It meant they had found a means to hopefully one day free Sha're, the mate of DanielJackson, and Skaara, the young friend of O'Neill, from the Goa'uld symbionts possessing them. Despite the implications to him, this news pleased Teal'c. At last, a means for him to repay the debt he owed both the Tau'ri men.

"It's the only way out of here, Daniel."

The realization of O'Neill's words came quickly to the Jaffa. Do not do this, O'Neill, Teal'c silently begged. Do not force DanielJackson to choose between my life and that of his mate.

"But what this thing can do for Sha're and Skaara," the young human persisted. The mixed timbre of fear and desperation in DanielJackson's tone made Teal'c realized the scholar, too, had surmised O'Neill's intentions.

"Teal'c can't leave." O'Neill was equally persistent.

"And here is where I will remain," Teal'c proclaimed. "I was with those who took the ones you love." With his declaration, Teal'c believed he had spared DanielJackson the need to choose.

"No. You're part of this family now. We're not leaving you behind." O'Neill took the staff weapon and held it toward DanielJackson. It was apparent he would not allow Teal'c to make his sacrifice in this place. "This thing won't work in here. Try it from out there."

Teal'c remained silent wanting to speak but choosing not to. He had pledged himself to the Tau'ri O'Neill and must follow his commands. But he did not wish to cause the young human more pain. He saw DanielJackson hesitate, then reluctantly take possession of the staff weapon. His expression was pleading with O'Neill not to force him to enact this decision. When O'Neill refused to alter his command, standing silent and waiting, DanielJackson turned and slowly walked unmolested through the archway. On the other side he turned, aiming the staff weapon, hesitant. Still Teal'c silently pleaded for him not to fire. The weapon charged, and DanielJackson fired. The hammer was encircled with sizzling blue white energy for a few seconds. The energy dissipated. All was silent within the labyrinth.

"Did it work?" Captain Carter's query broke the somber stillness.

"There's one way to find out." O'Neill signaled for Teal'c to pass through the hammer.

Obeying, Teal'c cautiously stepped forward, entered the archway, and then continued through the hammer. Nothing happened. He was free of the labyrinth. He hoped his face expressed his overwhelming gratitude as well as the sadness of knowing what this decision had cost DanielJackson.

"Thank you, DanielJackson," he stated with as much emotion as he could. He held out his hands to take possession of his staff weapon. The young human surrendered it, never looking Teal'c directly in the eye.

"Well, at least we know it can be done, right?" DanielJackson said seeking assurances he had acted properly.

But before Teal'c could speak, the archeologist turned away and quickly exited the cave. Teal'c watched the Tau'ri scholar depart personally burdened with great sadness at the cost of his rescue to the young

human even as the others happily gathered around him to celebrate their victory.

During the long trek from the labyrinth of Thor's Hammer to the Chappa'ai, Teal'c often glanced over his shoulder to assure himself the unusually silent archeologist was still following them. He was, several lengths behind, trudging along, his head bowed. Eventually Captain Carter fell in along side Teal'c, also glancing to their trailing teammate.

"Daniel did what had to be done, Teal'c. He knows it. It'll just take some time for him to accept it. You're our friend, you're Daniel's friend, too."

"I am not," Teal'c denied this last.

"No, you are. Daniel spoke of you being his friend while convincing Kendra to help us find you and the colonel. He wasn't lying. He also told Kendra of your personal courage and your desire to free the Jaffa from Goa'uld control."

"Even so, I would gladly sacrifice my life if it would free Sha're and return her to him."

"I know. So does Daniel. But he destroyed the hammer to save your life so you can continue to help him in his search for his wife." Captain Carter squeezed Teal'c's arm in reassurance before quickening her pace to rejoin O'Neill and Kendra.

SG-1 and the former host Kendra eventually completed their journey and arrived at the Stargate. Only in parting from Kendra and saying their farewells, did DanielJackson speak. Even when they were safely returned to the SGC, the scholar isolated himself from the team for a time. Before he did, however, he spoke to Teal'c after the debriefing.

"Ah, Teal'c, would it be okay if we don't meet for your reading lessons for the rest of the week?"

"If that is your wish." Teal'c quickly complied with the request. For the here and now, he would accede to any request of the scholar. He had much to atone for especially, as Teal'c noticed even now DanielJackson could not look him in the eye.

"Okay, that's good. I just need some private time, okay?" The young human looked up, his pained blue eyes focused on Teal'c's saddened brown ones. "This is nothing personally against you. I realized on our walk back to the Stargate, Jack was right. We...I...did the right thing, the only thing. It was wrong to even consider leaving you in the Labyrinth. You...." he flicked his eyes downward. "I just need time to myself, to justify and accept destroying the hammer. But if you want someone else to teach you..."

"I wish only your instruction, DanielJackson," Teal'c quickly stated. "Whenever you wish that instruction to resume. I shall await you."

Teal'c noticed a slight quiver of Daniel's lips into a small grin. "That's a switch. I've never had anyone say they would wait for me to teach them anything." Then the grin faded. "So, you understand, and we're okay?"

"I understand, and we are okay." The young human turned to leave. "DanielJackson." He stopped but did not turn around. "I renew my pledge to assist you in your quest to find Sha're. I do not deserve forgiveness for what I have done, and I shall never ask it of you. You have given me my life. I am honor bound to you for the rest of my days." Teal'c emphasized his pledge by a deep, respectful bow to the human's back. There could be no forgiveness for what he had done and Teal'c would not expect DanielJackson to be the one to offer it.

"There's nothing to forgive, Teal'c," DanielJackson said before resuming his walk down the SGC corridor.

"There is much to forgive," Teal'c whispered his lament to the darkness of their sanctuary, well aware his injured friend could not hear his words.

The Jaffa focused on the slow, steady exhalations of the sleeping Daniel and remembered. True to his word, DanielJackson resumed Teal'c's reading lessons the following week. They did not discuss Sha're nor the events on Cimmeria. Teal'c respected the young human's wishes on the matter. He marveled at the ability of the young human to offer compassion, solace, his friendship and freely share his talent as a teacher with someone who had so deeply wounded him. His slumbering friend moaned and stirred rousing Teal'c from his semi-meditation. The Jaffa tightened his grip on Daniel's hand and rested the other on the too warm, damp forehead. Daniel's stirrings ceased. Teal'c lifted his hand away, but retained his grip over the hand resting on his knee.

In their first year together, Teal'c quickly learned DanielJackson was also a man of his word, who would honor all promises given. The scholar said he forgave Teal'c although the Jaffa could never forgive himself even now four years later. Despite the torment Teal'c had inflicted on the young Tau'ri, they had become friends. But Teal'c considered DanielJackson to be more. He thought of the human as the keeper of his kahlesh, his soul. Settling once more, Teal'c drifted into his memories and recalled learning of DanielJackson's eventual forgiveness in a most unusual setting.

_  
_

"Teal'c, talk to me," DanielJackson implored.

Teal'c stubbornly remained impassive and unmoving in his Bursa cell. He would not allow himself to be swayed by the persuasive words of the young human's pleas. They had completed the first phase of

Cor-Ai, where Teal'c freely admitted his guilt in the crime of which he was accused. He saw no need for his friends to argue his life be spared.

"How can I help you, speak in your defense, be your voice, before the Bursa in the Cor-Ai, if you refuse to help yourself?" the scholar stubbornly persisted.

Teal'c could not allow this to continue. He opened his eyes and focused on his teammate. "I am guilty, DanielJackson. I killed Hanno's father. I have killed many thousands of innocents in the service of a false god." He intensified his stare at the earnest young face peering at him through the bars of his cell. "I took your mate." Teal'c expected and saw the sadness and agony of his crime flash across DanielJackson's face before the archeologist quickly reschooled his features. He had deliberately violated their unspoken agreement not to speak of Sha're, a pact which had held since Cimmeria. "Retribution is demanded for my crimes, and I will submit myself to suffer it. Does not your Tau'ri law hold this belief?"

"How can you seek redemption from those thousands if you allow Hanno to kill you now?" Daniel counter argued instead of answering Teal'c's question.

Teal'c heard DanielJackson's words, but the unspoken meaning was,’ How can you seek redemption from me if you die now?’ The Jaffa refused to undertake this verbal sparring with the linguist. He had observed how the young scholar did battle with words as a Jaffa would with weapons. In this, DanielJackson was most skilled. Teal'c remained impassive, staring at the human.

"Okay, if you won't help us, then Jack, Sam and I will simply have to convince the Bursa you are a different man now than when you were First Prime of Apophis."

"How will you do this, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked, curious, despite his refusal to defend himself.

The young human's posture stiffened, his arms folded across his chest, the stubborn cast coming to his face Teal'c was quickly becoming familiar with. Once DanielJackson had chosen a course of action, he would not be swayed from it.

"You'll see."

The linguist stepped away from the cell as the guards came to retrieve the prisoner. Teal'c allowed himself to be escorted to the court of the Cor-Ai leaving DanielJackson in earnest conversation with Captain Carter in the corridor. Teal'c could not hear their words and he was becoming uneasy.

When it was time to resume the Cor-Ai, Teal'c and O'Neill were joined by their two absent teammates. The Jaffa remained silent as his companions discussed their intentions.

"Well, what's the plan of attack?" O'Neill asked, directing his question to the linguist.

"Well, the way I look at it, Teal'c has already plead guilty. So to draw a parallel to a American trial, we have to look at this as the sentencing phase," DanielJackson explained. His gaze shifted from O'Neill to Teal'c. "We need to prove to these people he doesn't deserve to die."

"How can we do that?" Captain Carter asked.

"We need to convince them he's a different man now than he was then."

"Good luck," O'Neill quipped, eyeing the silent Jaffa.

Daniel waved O'Neill to one side of the circular room. They spoke in hushed tones so not even Teal'c's enhanced hearing could hear. Discussion ended they rejoined their teammates. Teal'c's unease at not knowing what his teammates intended grew when O'Neill began to question DanielJackson.

"Tell us what happened to your wife?"

As soon as O'Neill voiced the question, Teal'c felt an internal jolt. No, DanielJackson must not do this. He peered at the young scholar who returned his look, again with that stubborn cast to his face. Now Teal'c realized what the scholar had planned.

"Her name is Sha're. She was captured by Apophis' Serpent Guards and...changed."

"She's now a Goa'uld?"

"Inhabited by one, yes."

Teal'c's gut clenched at the murmured sympathy from the Bursa onlookers.

"And how did she get to be one of the victims?"

Their gazes locked. Without flinching, Daniel answered. "The leader of the Serpent Guards picked her from a crowd of other women, at random, really."

"Who was the Serpent Guard?"

"Teal'c," DanielJackson stated. A few seconds passed as the assembled Bursa chattered amongst themselves at this revelation. "The old Teal'c." At this emphatic declaration, the chattering ceased. Everyone, including Teal'c was now focused on the human. DanielJackson continued to look directly to the Jaffa. "At the time he hadn't joined us. He didn't know me or that Sha're was my wife."

"But the fact is you now work side by side with the man responsible for your wife's fate."

"It was difficult for me at first. I wanted to hate him. But now I know it was a different Teal'c that chose Sha're. And I know if there were anyway to get Sha're back this Teal'c would do it. Even if it means giving up his own life." Answer given, the scholar took in the gathered gallery. "This Teal'c is my friend."

Teal'c fought to control his roiling emotions. This was the first time DanielJackson had ever called him friend in his presence, the first time he had ever voiced his hatred for the Jaffa had been banished, that he had forgiven him his past sins. Teal'c gazed at the human he had so grievously wounded and saw the truth in the words, for DanielJackson did not lie. It was at this moment, when his own fate was uncertain, Teal'c now began to witness the degree of the inner strength and the depth of honor possessed by the young human. Teal'c had never encountered one such as this. Not only had the scholar willingly bared his most private agony, he had done so before strangers in an attempt to spare the life of the person responsible for this pain. If Teal'c had suspected this is what the scholar had planned for the Cor-Ai he would have adamantly refused to allow it. Later, after defeating the invading Jaffa, Teal'c was granted his life by Hanno, the Bursa had gained new allies in the Tau'ri, and all the members of SG-1 were allowed to return to Earth.

The return journey to the SGC via the Stargate was a hazy memory. When Teal'c slowly regained awareness he found himself ensconced in one of the hospital beds in the infirmary. He remained unmoving listening to the rhythmic beating of the medical monitors recording his life sign functions. Teal'c still did not understand the technology behind this but accepted the reality of it all the same. He began to detect a pungent aroma and identified it as the liquid drink so favored by DanielJackson. Now more sounds were becoming noticeable such as the start/stop scratching of a writing instrument on parchment. Curious, Teal'c opened his eyes and saw the seated figure of DanielJackson stationed at his bedside. The scholar looked up from whatever he was writing in a journal and offered a quick smile, closing the book and resting it in his lap.

"Hi, Teal'c. Welcome back. Janet says you're going to be okay."

"Yes, DanielJackson. The staff wound was not severe. My symbiont would have healed me."

The young human tilted his head and pursed his lips before speaking. "True. But it never hurts to have Janet give Junior a helping hand." Again, there was a brief grin of assurance.

"Where are O'Neill and Captain Carter?"

"Oh, well, they're in a meeting with General Hammond. Something to do with military protocol or something. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really paying much attention. Besides, I thought it more important to stay here with you."

"I am grateful for your company, DanielJackson. Once again, I am indebted to you for preserving my life."

"Yeah, well," the archeologist began, his face flushing slightly, "You can't seriously believe we were just going to let the Bursa kill you. You're a good man, Teal'c. We just had to prove that to them, and apparently to you, despite your stubborn refusal to help us. You've more than proven it to me."

"DanielJackson--"

The scholar held up one hand, index finger pointing ceiling ward. "No, Teal'c. I did what I had to do to save a friend. You would have done the same for me." Daniel lowered his hand and stood, journal clutched in one hand and coffee cup in the other.

"DanielJackson, during the Cor-Ai, you called me friend."

"You are my friend, Teal'c." This simple statement was punctuated by a fleeting grin. "A friend who needs his rest. I'll see you later. Reading lessons, remember?" With another brief grin, he turned away from the bed.

"DanielJackson." At Teal'c's summons, the young human refocused on the reclining man. "We will find her," Teal'c vowed.

"I know we will." DanielJackson departed leaving Teal'c to marvel at this human he was privileged to call friend.

Roused once more from his memories, Teal'c reached out in the dark and felt the semi-hot forehead of his sleeping friend. Upon reflection, Teal'c believed it was DanielJackson's words which had convinced Hanno to allow him to live, not his actions in the ensuing battle with the invading Jaffa. As Hanno had said at the ending of Cor-Ai, DanielJackson's arguments were wise and moving. In the darkness of their cave shelter, Teal'c resumed combing his fingers through the sweat drenched hair, praying the touch brought comfort to his injured friend as the rhythmic motion seemed to bring peace to himself.

"I will take you from this place, DanielJackson, this I vow. "

Teal'c froze when he heard the faint but distinctive whine of a death glider. It neared then faded away from their location. When he could no longer hear the noise, or the anticipated arrival of searchers patrolling the grounds outside the cave, he resumed his combing actions. "I will do battle to protect you, DanielJackson, as you have done for me in the past."

****

With a sigh of mixed frustration and exasperation, Sam settled into her recently vacated position wedged between Colonel O'Neill and one of the two medics included in their rescue crew.

"Well?" O'Neill snapped.

"Aldwin said he's flying as fast as possible. Any increase in speed would put added strain on the ship's infrastructure."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, sir. From what I can recall of Jolinar's memories, he's telling the truth."

"Yeah,....okay," O'Neill conceded. He removed his cap and raked his fingers through his silvered hair. He replaced the cap and stilled. "Good call on playing the unknown Goa'uld card."

"Thank you, sir," Carter accepted the praise. "The Tok'Ra arrogantly believe they know all the Intel on the Goa'uld. It galls them when proven wrong."

"Ya think?"

The major flashed a grin. "So my dad tells me. I thought it might convince the Tok'Ra to help us. I'm glad it did." She caught sight of O'Neill's tense, worried look. "Sir, I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c are fine. Daniel's probably translating those cairns with Teal'c watching his six. Daniel probably doesn't even know we're gone." Sam forced a grin, hoping her attempted lightheartedness was successful. The fact was, they could do nothing until they arrived at the planet.

"Yeah, positive attitude, Carter. I like that. You're right. Danny probably can't wait to tell us all about it."

"Yes, sir."

They fell silent, listening to the tiny whine marking the cargo ship's passage through hyperspace.

****

_  
_

A slight trembling on his knee drew Teal'c from the rejuvenation of Kel-nor-reem. Clicking on the flashlight, he noted DanielJackson's body was shaking beneath the thermal blanket. The fever was becoming worse. He retrieved one of the canteens and opened it. Wetting the wadded headscarf he had found in one of his friend’s BDU pockets, he wrung the excess water from the material and began wiping the cool, damp cloth over the fevered and sweat drenched forehead, face and neck before working down to gently rub the non-bandaged area of the finely muscled torso. After rinsing the cloth in the water, he resumed his ministrations. Even with care and attendance, infection had invaded the treated burns. The morphine and antibiotics were helping, but fever burned within DanielJackson. The young human was becoming increasingly delirious, his sleep restless, often-mumbling incoherent sounds. Teal'c continued his ministrations, aware he would need to initiate drastic action soon. Again, he wondered why O'Neill had yet to return to rescue them. It was nearing the end of the third day since the Jaffa attack. If their hoped for rescue did not arrive within the next day or two, Teal'c realized he may be forced to do as DanielJackson had first requested: leave the injured human to seek answers to the rescue delay. But he would not consider leaving the planet without his injured friend.

"...no....Sha're....no..."

Teal'c leaned closer, tightening his fingers around the lax digits of the archeologist’s hand. "You must rest."

"...Sha're..." Daniel breathed then stilled.

Teal'c straightened and resumed his ministrations with the cooling, wet cloth. He had clearly heard the sorrow the young human carried within himself for the loss of his beloved wife. It was apparent that nearly a year after her death, DanielJackson still grieved deeply even as he repeatedly assured his friends he was okay and fine. Once again, it appeared the scholar was pretending to be okay and fine so his friends would not worry about him. Teal'c rewet the cloth and gently blotted the fevered forehead and face. DanielJackson carried much hidden within himself, feelings and emotions he rarely allowed others to witness. Teal'c had recognized this trait very early in their association. Holding the damp cloth in his hand, the Jaffa sought solace as his thoughts wondered.

_  
_

Teal'c remained ramrod straight, staring ahead as he stood rooted to the spot where the Tau'ri warriors had escorted him. They were in the place referred to as the Briefing Room. He knew he was considered a prisoner of the Tau'ri and these humans did not yet trust him and questioned his motives. Instead of being annoyed, Teal'c was secretly pleased with their leeriness. If they had not kept him a prisoner, Teal'c would have been greatly disappointed in the Tau’ri. Since his second arrival through the Tau'ri Stargate, he had undergone a thorough medical examination before imprisonment and isolation in a secured cell. He had observed its construction and was again impressed. He doubted he would have been able to free himself even if he had desired to do so. During his incarceration, he had spoken freely to no one but the one called O'Neill. Now, his guards had escorted him here to undergo what O'Neill had informed him would be a second ‘debriefing’, one which the arrogant Kennedy would not attend. Teal'c suspected he would be asked questions, many questions, especially concerning the Goa’uld, which had invaded the now deceased Major Kawalsky.. This debriefing was nothing more than an interrogation. But he would answer any question put to him freely. If these humans were to become his allies, they would have to know they could trust him. If they did not, his sacrifice would have been in vain and the destiny of his people would be ensured as slaves to those who claimed to be gods.

"Hey, Teal'c." This friendly greeting came from the young human Teal'c learned was called DanielJackson. O'Neill told him DanielJackson was not a soldier but a scholar, a teacher, a seeker of knowledge who also possessed a great intellect. Why such a one as this would be clothed in Tau'ri military uniforms and associating with warriors, Teal'c could not answer. Instead, he tilted his head to the new arrival, his means of offering respect.

"DanielJackson."

"Oh, great! There’s coffee." Pleased, the young human went to obtain a cup of the hot, dark brown, pungent liquid. He sipped it and smiled as he returned to the table. "I guess we're the first ones here. So, Teal'c, are they treating you okay? Are you being well taken care of?"

Teal'c was momentarily distracted by the genuine, but unexpected, concern he heard in DanielJackson's questions. "I am well."

"Good. Wouldn't want you to think we're a bunch of uncivilized barbarians. So, Jack tells me you would like to learn of Earth, our people, cultures and languages."

"I have voiced this request."

"Well, I'd like to volunteer to help you, to teach you. History, cultures and languages are what I specialize in. I'm hoping, in return, you'll be willing to tell me of the Jaffa, their history, language, your society and so on. And of course, any information on the Goa'uld."

"I would be honored to share my knowledge with you, DanielJackson."

Even though Teal'c noticed an aura of tension and exhaustion surrounding him, the young human smiled, delighted. "That's, ah, that's great."

Further conversation between them was delayed with the arrival of the other Tau'ri ,including O'Neill, the female warrior, Captain Carter, who offered him a warm, friendly smile, and General Hammond, the Tek'matee of this world. They sat around the large table and the debriefing began. Teal'c answered all their questions truthfully and without hesitation. Then the one called Hammond had something placed on the table before Teal'c. It was a representation of a woman.

"Do you know the fate of this woman, Sergeant Carol Kettering?"

Teal'c immediately recognized the image of the human as the female he, himself, had taken from this place while in the company of Apophis.

"This female was the one I took from this place at the command of Apophis."

"Yes, we realize that. Can you tell us where she is now? We would like to retrieve her."

Teal'c faced the gathered Tau'ri sitting across from him. "That will not be possible."

"Would you explain why, please?" Hammond continued.

"In Apophis' search for a vessel for his queen, I choose this female from those harvested. Although Apophis found her pleasing his queen did not. She was rejected as a host. Apophis took her life and the body was destroyed."

A long pause ensued as the Tau'ri digested and accepted the fate of their female warrior.

"So, you're saying Sergeant Kettering is dead," General Hammond stated, seeking clarification.

"Yes."

Teal'c remained silent as he observed the Tau'ri exchange looks of sorrow. Clearly, they cared for each other and mourned when one of their tribe was taken from them. He had often witnessed such emotion among those humans he had harvested for potential hosts. It pleased him the Tau'ri also shared this compassion for each other.

"So, you're saying you were the one who selected the woman who became...."

At the distress in DanielJackson's voice, Teal'c arched one eyebrow. He looked at the young scholar. He saw raw agony, the intensity of which he had rarely witnessed, etched on the human's face now leached of all color. The sudden realization was such a jolt to his being, Teal'c felt his larval Goa'uld twisting and writhing in its pouch. Now the reason for the scholar’s puzzling and futile efforts in the dungeon on Chulak were clear.

DanielJackson awaited an answer, and Teal'c was honor bound to provide it. "As First Prime of Apophis, it was my duty to select from those females harvested, the one who would become host to Ammonet, his queen. I selected the woman who is now host to Ammonet."

"Sha're. Her name is Sha're," DanielJackson proclaimed, his voice low but laced with grief. The horror of this truth reflected clearly on his face. His entire body trembling, he stood, his hands splayed on the table to support him. "She is my wife." His voice cracking with emotion, he hurried from the Briefing Room.

"What have I done?" Teal'c said softly, truly remorseful. He had no desire to harm the gentle DanielJackson. Yet he had hurt the young human grievously. Retribution was demanded and must be given.

For three days after the demise of the Goa'ulded Major Kawalsky at Teal'c's hands, the Jaffa remained in his cell. He knelt on the solid floor in supplication, facing the secured door. The unfortunate incident with the death of O'Neill's friend had not distracted Teal'c from his obligation to the Tau'ri scholar. He refused to eat or sleep. He spoke only once to O'Neill saying he would remain thus to await his judgment. He would fulfill whatever DanielJackson demanded as retribution. He had grievously wronged the young human and according to Jaffa tradition, the wronged party could demand any payment. So he waited in his cell prepared to pay the ultimate penalty demanded.

He opened his eyes when he heard the tumblers of the locked door move. It opened and DanielJackson entered. He carried many square shaped and colorful articles in his hands, which he placed on the metal table. Nodding to the guard to leave, he stared at the kneeling Teal'c long after the door had closed.

"DanielJackson," Teal'c finally addressed the human, keeping his eyes downcast. "I have wronged you and am now prepared to fulfill whatever you demand in retribution, even forfeiture of my life for the one I have taken from you." Teal'c bowed his head and stared at the floor, waiting.

"Why did you select her?"

Surprised at the soft-spoken question, Teal'c lifted his head to focus on the young human. "She was the only one who refused to face us as we entered the room. The others groveled in fear. She defied us."

DanielJackson's blue eyes narrowed. "Sha're is strong. She will not let Ammonet rule her. Despite what you said, something of the host must remain." He paused then continued. "I'm here to teach you, Teal'c, as I said I would. When I give a promise, I honor it. Do you?"

"Yes," Teal'c answered truthfully yet unsure of what was going to be demanded of him.

"Okay. I want you to promise to me right here and right now, that you will do anything asked of you to help us find Sha're and Skaara and free them from the Goa'uld."

"I vow on my life that I shall assist you in finding and freeing your wife and the boy."

DanielJackson's eyes narrowed behind the glass orbs he wore. Teal'c clearly saw the hatred focused toward him within the blue depths. Then the hatred was gone, hidden away deep within the young human. "You will tell us everything of the Goa'uld."

"I will gladly share what knowledge I have."

The scholar pulled the two chairs from the table. He pointed to one. "Then we'd better get started. Sha're and Skaara are waiting for us to save them."

Thus began Teal'c's lessons in compassion as taught by the one called DanielJackson. Roused from his memories, the Jaffa set aside the damp cloth and clicked on their single flashlight. He looked at the pale face, noting how the various scrapes and tiny scratches inflicted when his friend fell over the cliff edge stood out sharply. He busied himself with adjusting and tucking the blanket around the fevered form, then straightened. Tightening his hold on the lax hand resting on his knee, Teal'c resumed sponging the sweating forehead. He had learned his lessons of compassion well from the teacher whose life he was now endeavoring to save. For the first time, Teal'c was beginning to have tiny doubts suggesting O'Neill and Major Carter might not arrive in time to save the life of one special to them all.

****

Mouthing an apology to Major Griff for unintentionally trodding on the Marine's right foot, O'Neill high stepped over and between the huddled bodies of the rescue teams crammed to capacity in the cargo hold. He exited the crowded area and stood behind the seated Aldwin as the Tok'Ra piloted the ship. The wispy white passage as they traversed through space in hyperdrive sped past the forward view port.

"Are we there yet?" O'Neill groused.

Aldwin peered over his left shoulder to the impatient human. "Colonel, as I explained, the planet to which we are journeying is one of the farthest in the gate network from Vorash. It will take time to arrive at our destination. You must have patience."

"Oh, I'm nothing if not patient," O'Neill quipped, squinting at the lovely view.

"I informed Major Carter earlier, I am piloting the cargo ship at the fastest speed within the safety protocols."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the colonel huffed.

Confused, Aldwin turned to face the view screen. "Are the accommodations to your satisfaction?"

"Bit crowded. At least you have a bathroom."

"Colonel, I have great faith in Teal'c and his abilities. If he and Doctor Jackson survived the attack, Teal'c will not allow either of them to be captured."

O'Neill removed his cap and raked his fingers through his silvering hair. "Yeah, if they survived" _Damnit, Teal'c, please keep Danny safe. I still have to make things right._

****

Teal'c frowned as he sponged the hot forehead, face and torso of his friend with the damp scarf. The fever was consuming the young human. He must save the life of DanielJackson but he felt he was failing. It was time for another injection of morphine and antibiotics even though the archeologist had not woken. The Jaffa administered the shots and resumed his vigil. His friend must survive. When he had vowed to DanielJackson to assist him in his quest to find his wife and her brother, the human was unaware Teal'c had secretly sworn an oath to personally make it his responsibility to protect the young human. It was a duty he held in sacred trust. It was, however, when they were well into their friendship, Teal'c finally realized the depth of the scholar's trust and faith in him.

_  
_

Teal'c dutifully followed behind DanielJackson as they traversed the corridor leading to the embarkation room. The human was garbed in the flowing robes worn by the people of Abydos. Teal'c was accompanying him to the planet to assist the human in fulfilling a promise: to return to Abydos one year after his departure. His young friend had pledged to bring Sha're and Skaara with him at this time. Now, he went to offer his apology to Kasuf for not fulfilling his vow and to pledge he had not given up the search.

"DanielJackson."

Teal'c's call halted the young human's progress. He turned to face the Jaffa, a quizzical look on his face.

"I am curious."

"About what, Teal'c?"

"In the briefing room, why did you not hesitate in assuring General Hammond I should accompany you to Abydos?" Teal'c had learned early in his association with his new Tau'ri friends to ask questions and they would be pleased to provide the answers. He, however, could not express the inner joy he felt at DanielJackson's request for his companionship on this most important journey through the Chappa'ai.

Daniel appeared momentarily confused at the question, then answered. "Because, I trust you to protect me from any danger we may encounter. Although I don't expect any trouble. As I said," he reached out to pat Teal'c's shoulder, "I couldn't be any safer than in your care. Besides, it’s time to prove to you in actions, not words, I trust you, Teal'c." He squeezed Teal'c shoulder tightly to emphasis his feelings and offered the Jaffa a rare smile. "Understand?"

Teal'c grinned, inclining his head. "I do and I thank you for the faith you have placed in me."

"Okay." The scholar removed his hand. "Then let's not keep Kasuf waiting."

Teal'c removed his jacket and placed it over the shivering form. He quickly reestablished physical contact by covering the quivering hand still resting on his knee and resumed sponging the wet forehead and face. The journey to Abydos had been more eventful than any of them had foreseen. Not only was Sha're present, momentarily as herself, but she bore the physical evidence of how Apophis had abused her body. It began a series of events, which would deeply affect all of them, but none more so than the scholar, who once again was forced to suffer a great misfortune.

_  
_

Teal'c remained immobile and silent as the very distraught DanielJackson quickly exited Kasuf’s tent home. The Jaffa grieved for his friend's suffering, knowing if it was he who now faced Dray'ac to learn his wife had been violated by another man, he, too, would feel a murderous anger and distress. Since he did not know how to aid his young friend, Teal'c chose to attempt to correct yet another of his past wrongs.

"Danyel no longer loves me," he heard Sha're tearfully bemoan as she was embraced by her bewildered father.

"You are incorrect," Teal'c said. Both Kasuf and Sha're looked at him. "DanielJackson cares for you greatly."

"He does not act as a husband should," Kasuf quickly condemned.

Through her grief and teary eyes, Sha're peered at the Jaffa. "You are familiar to me. I have seen your face before."

"As First Prime of Apophis, I was present when the Goa'uld invaded your body. For my part, I can only beg your forgiveness."

Teal'c did not receive absolution from Sha’re. It was overshadowed by the revelation she could access memories of her host Ammonet. The false gods had been proven deceitful liars. Something of the host, did, indeed, remain. Stunned, the Jaffa departed the tent in search of DanielJackson. If Sha're was in possession of the memories of Ammonet, this would be of significant strategic advantage to the Tau'ri. They must leave this place with Sha're and return to Earth immediately.

But it was not to be. Once he had goaded DanielJackson from his self-pity to convince Sha're to accompany them through the Chappa-ai, a Goa'uld mothership arrived. They fled from the Stargate, Teal'c now carrying the incapacitated Sha're whom Ammonet had induced into labor. Without question, he followed the archeologist through the dun colored, shifting dunes of Abydos. The three fleeing figures were quickly swallowed by the maw of the hidden cave located within sight of the Abydonian pyramid-landing platform.

Teal'c assisted Sha're to lie down in the dusty bedding of a pallet while DanielJackson lit the oil torches to provide light and then began to gather stoppered clay jars of water.

"You must rest," Teal'c instructed, reminded of the time he spent at Dray'ac's side during the birth of their son.

Sha're gasped with another contraction pain and clutched Teal'c's strong hand tightly until the pain receded. She stared into his dark eyes. "Teal'c, I forgive you," she panted.

Momentarily surprised at the declaration of absolution, Teal'c could not speak. Even though he had requested such earlier, he now believed he had been presumptuous to even ask it from Sha're.

"No. What I have done to you cannot be forgiven," he declared, pulling the covers over her.

"No, I do," the pregnant woman insisted. Sha're laid a trembling hand on Teal'c's forearm. "You have betrayed Apophis to defy the false gods at my Danyel's side. You journey with him to do battle against them. You are brave and strong."

"DanielJackson is also brave and strong," Teal'c reminded shifting a bundle of coarse woven blankets behind the woman to provide added comfort and support.

Sha're's gaze flitted to her husband's shadowed form busy along the far wall sorting through the cache of dried food, sealed clay water jugs, and piled blankets. "Yes, my gentle Danyel is very brave. He fought Ra. But someone must care for him as I no longer am able." Her beseeching gaze returned to the kneeling Jaffa. "Promise me, when the child comes, promise me you will protect my Danyel from the demon within me. Promise me." Her free hand lifted from her swollen belly to clutch his shoulder.

"From the day I realized you were the mate of DanielJackson, I have sworn to protect him with my life. This duty I will never surrender. I swear."

"You will remain at his side always?"

"Yes."

Relieved, Sha're's hand return to massage her swollen belly. "Then I know my Danyel will be safe, whatever comes." She reclined onto the pallet, her moist face screwed in pain, her breathing short and rapid. "You spoke the truth earlier. My Danyel loves me," she declared, her face aglow with this realization.

"He always shall. He will never stop in his quest to free you from the Goa'uld. He will love and protect this child of your womb because the child is a part of you."

Sha're relaxed into the pallet, her eyes closed, her breathing normal. "He will hide the child from Apophis, this I know." They were silent for a moment as they listened to Daniel muttering while he continued shifting the items cached in the cave. She reopened her eyes and smiled at Teal'c. "My Danyel will forgive you, if he has not done so."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "He has forgiven me, although I do not deserve his kindness. Nor yours."

Sha're's smile widened. Her beauty again struck Teal’c, which was both internal and external. He had wrenched this beauty from DanielJackson. "My Danyel is kind and wise. I am glad he has a friend such as you who will keep him safe."

Teal'c had no reply as he moved aside, yielding his place to DanielJackson. Not wishing to intrude on what the husband and wife might discuss, he knew his presence was required elsewhere, and he could best protect the two humans by spying upon their enemy.

The reality of their predicament was later magnified when Teal'c, observing the hatak settled on the pyramid, saw Jaffa wearing the armor of the Horus guard marching from the interior of the structure. Heru-ur had come to claim Ammonet and her child. Unseen, Teal'c returned to the gloomy hideout to report what he had learned.

"This is where we hid from Ra. Remember? Remember?" DanielJackson was sitting behind his wife supporting her as she struggled with the pain of contractions.

"I remember," she gasped.

"We're safe here."

"You are incorrect, DanielJackson," Teal'c declared setting the clay bowl of fresh water where his friend could reach it. "If it is Sha're that Heru-ur seeks, he will find us. We can not remain."

"Well, I'm not leaving her," DanielJackson said gently patting his wife's sweat drenched face.

"The moment the child is born, the Goa'uld within Sha're will emerge," Teal'c persisted. He must convince the young human of the danger they were in from both Heru-ur and Ammonet and take DanielJackson away from this place to keep him safe.

"I said, I am not leaving her, Teal'c," the human repeated stubbornly, his blue eyes ablaze with determination.

Teal'c knew he must protect his friend from Heru-ur. He was uncertain how he could also protect him from Ammonet.

"Then I shall do what I can to keep the Horus guards away from you."

It was as he was leaving, Teal'c finally realized the enormity of DanielJackson's love for Sha're. He would stay at his wife's side during her labor, help her birth the child, even knowing what the consequences would be. Teal'c marveled at this demonstration of enduring love and the depth of courage accompanying it.

When Teal'c returned to the hidden caves encased in the stolen armor of a Horus guard, he saw DanielJackson standing, a bundle of wriggling, mewling cloth clutched protectively to his torso. Ammonet knelt on the pallet, her eyes glowing, her voice arrogant with demands the man relinquish the child to her.

Teal'c joined his friend knowing he must act quickly. "Tell Apophis Heru-ur has claimed his son." He aimed his Zat and fired. Ammonet shimmered as the blue light zigzagged around her before she fell heavily onto the pallet unconscious.

"We must leave, DanielJackson," Teal’c encouraged, lowering the helmet to reveal himself while physically guiding his friend away from the unconscious body of his wife.

They arrived at the cavern entrance when the scholar stopped, adjusting the wrapping around the newborn child cradled protectively in his arms. DanielJackson turned and faced the dark maw they had just exited indecision and longing warring on his pale face. "I can't, Teal'c. I can't leave her like this."

His forward progress into the cave was halted by Teal'c's tight hold on his shoulder. "She is no longer Sha're. You vowed to protect her son, DanielJackson and I vowed to protect you from Ammonet. We must go and conceal the child from both Apophis and Heru-ur."

The grief of again losing his wife was etched on the expressive face of DanielJackson as he gazed down at the mewling baby. It was a pain Teal'c had not wished to witness but it reinforced the consequences of his sin against the man he now called friend.

"Let's go then."

Pulling the hood of his Abydonian robes over his head, the bundle clutched protectively to his chest, DanielJackson resumed their journey to the city. Once again Teal'c witnessed the suppression of his friend's pain behind the stubborn willfulness, which seemed to sustain the scholar. The same stubbornness was still present long after they had returned to Earth with O'Neill and Captain Carter. Teal'c had concluded his debriefing with General Hammond and detoured returning to his quarters via the infirmary to ascertain for himself the status of the young human.

His friend was ensconced in one of the infirmary beds, eyes open and staring toward the ceiling, an annoyed expression on his face. Teal'c neared the bed and noticed the reddish purple coloring spreading over the swollen left cheek where Heru-ur had struck him.

"DanielJackson."

"Teal'c, hi," the young human greeted, his blue eyes sans glasses clear and focused on his visitor.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Daniel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But Janet is forcing me to stay overnight for observation. It's just a bruise. Nothings broken," he stated, fingers gently brushing over the discolored skin.

"Doctor Fraiser is correct to be cautious where your welfare is concerned."

"I guess. But I'm fine," the scholar repeated. The arms recrossed over his midsection.

Teal'c decided his friend was to the contrary, not fine, but choose not to speak of his concerns.

"I wanted to thank you for all you did on Abydos," DanielJackson continued.

"I did nothing," Teal’c confessed. "I failed in my duty to protect you."

"No, Teal'c," the scholar denied, tightening his self hug, "just the opposite. You did protect me. You even gave me a well-deserved kick in the butt when I was wallowing in self-pity at the time Sha're needed me the most. Exactly what Jack would have done if he'd been there."

Teal'c could not readily forgive his perceived failings as easily as his friend did. "Then I failed in my quest to rescue Sha're."

"No, my fault again. All that time I wasted feeling sorry for myself when we could have been here, safe. That's the second bad decision I've made concerning my wife." The self-hug tightened further. "I think I am tired, Teal'c. So,..."

Teal'c heard the unspoken request for solitude. "I will visit with you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Teal’c," the relieved human said.

The Jaffa bowed before departing as his friend rolled onto his right side and burrowed into the covers.. At that moment Teal’c renewed his pledge to protect his friend and return Sha're to him. Having the opportunity to speak directly with Sha're, Teal'c saw for himself the inner strength of the woman of which DanielJackson had often spoken. Her love for her husband equaled his own for her. The Jaffa possessed a new memory of Sha're to replace the images of a helpless and naked human female ruthlessly invaded by the larval Goa’uld, which was Ammonet. This memory was of her courage as Sha're, when she was not Ammonet, willfully accompanied Apophis through the Stargate on Abydos, a sacrifice freely given to protect her concealed husband and her absent child.

Rousing from his memories, Teal'c quickly checked on the condition of his companion, noting the fever did not burn so hotly on the damp skin. The medications had again taken affect. DanielJackson was asleep and unmoving, his breathing, for the moment, easy and even. Reflecting again on their ill-fated visit to Abydos, Teal’c realized how prophetic Sha're's words were. _I am glad he has a friend such as you who will keep him safe. I know my Danyel will be safe whatever comes._ Teal’c placed the now dry cloth aside and renewed his grip on his friend’s lax hand and fingers. Teal’c questioned if he was, indeed, keeping DanielJackson safe at this moment. The absence of a rescue by O’Neill and Major Carter only fueled his worry that as the moments passed and the physical condition of the wounded archeologist worsened he would fail in his vow to Sha’re and himself to keep his friend safe.

The warrior tightened his cross-legged posture in the dim stillness of their cave sanctuary. His enhanced hearing detected no threat lurking outside the cavern entrance. Realizing, he too, needed to replenish his strength, Teal’c knew he must resume his meditation. The act would center him. The Jaffa closed his eyes, seeking the peace and serenity obtained during Kel-nor-reem. He had barely entered the relaxation state, when unfamiliar images, but familiar voices, flittered through his thoughts.

_  
_

"Danyel, you must forgive Teal’c."

"Yes. You already told me that."

"Before you can begin your journey through the Chappa’ai, you must first forgive Teal’c. He did what is right."

"When he killed you."

"Yes."

"But you’re here now."

"Yes. And together you must find the boy."

"Why?"

"Because he is Harcesis, the keeper of all the secrets."

Startled, Teal’c’s eyelids flew open. He had never before experienced something of this nature while performing Kel-nor-reem. As had been occurring during this vigil in the cave, Teal’c would often relive past events in his life while in various stages of meditation. These images, that conversation between DanielJackson, Sha’re and Kasuf, were unfamiliar to him. His astonishment was lessoned, when he heard his friend muttering. Clicking on his flashlight, Teal’c leaned toward the restless archeologist. The young human was still unconscious, but he spoke two words, ‘Sha’re’ and ‘forgive.’ He quieted and was once more unmoving and cocooned in the medicated sleep provided by the morphine.

Still bewildered, Teal’c clicked the flashlight off and wrestled with re-establishing his Kel-nor-reem. He was unsuccessful. Rather he chose to again allow his memories to replay in his mind trying to ignore the more recent distressful memories of P8X-873 from escaping the hidden place in his soul. But he was unsuccessful. Once again, the vivid images of his desperate pursuit of DanielJackson into the desert tent of Ammonet while the remainder of the SG units fought the attacking Jaffa scrolled before his closed eyes. He had burst into the tent intent on fulfilling O'Neill's command to protect the scholar. The horror that greeted him caused him as much agony now as it did then. DanielJackson, kneeling, helpless before a gloating Ammonet as the Goa'uld's ribbon device was on the verge of killing the human. In a flash, Teal'c recalled his vow to Sha're on Abydos, to protect DanielJackson from the demon within her. He saw no other option. His staff weapon fired upon the woman and she fell mortally wounded to the sandy ground beside an incapacitated DanielJackson now free of the destruction of the hand device. Surrendering to the overwhelming emotions, Teal'c became ensnared in the remembering.

_  
_

Regret so overwhelmed Teal'c at the tableau before him it caused him to fall to his knees. Agonized realization tore through him. He had killed Sha're and DanielJackson had witnessed her death at his hands. Once again, Teal'c was responsible for harming his friend. Although Teal'c reasoned he would repeat his action if the situation demanded it, there would be no forgiveness this time. He would not seek it. The loss of the friendship of DanielJackson was a harsh price to pay, but the young human would still live. True to his word, Teal'c had fulfilled his vow to Sha're. Those two realities would have to sooth any personal pain he would suffer due to his actions.

Once returned to the SGC, the remaining members of SG-1 held vigil at DanielJackson's isolated bedside in one corner of the infirmary, waiting and praying for their comrade to awaken from the effects of the ribbon device. When the eyelids finally fluttered open to reveal a crevasse of sorrow in the blue eyes, Teal'c realized DanielJackson knew the fate of his wife. The archeologist glanced at the small crowd at his bedside. "She's gone," his anguished, whispered voice declared. Rolling onto his side, he faced the wall, mindless of the IV and monitoring sensors, retreating within himself, shrouded in his grief and sorrow.

After another hour had passed, Daniel’s friends quietly agreed they should allow him this time to mourn in private. They departed as Doctor Fraiser drew the curtain around the hospital bed, providing more isolation. Teal'c, however, remained as a sentry outside the infirmary for a time then resolved he could not leave DanielJackson alone until he had attempted to speak of his own sorrows. He returned to the infirmary, parted the curtain and entered the sanctum of grief. He stiffly sat in the chair and stared at the huddled form on the bed, face to the wall, back to Teal'c. After a passage of time, the Jaffa began to speak.

"DanielJackson, I have pledged my allegiance to General Hammond and the SGC in their battle against the Goa'uld. I have sworn to follow O'Neill in all things. I have vowed to offer my life to protect your own. If there had been another choice, I would have gladly allowed Ammonet to kill me to spare your life." Teal'c paused praying his friend could hear the grief in his words and his voice.

He waited. There was no sign DanielJackson was aware of his presence. But Teal'c was not yet willing to surrender. "When we were on Abydos, Sha're pleaded with me to protect you from the demon within her. Sha're was strong in spirit. I believe, even then, she was preparing for such a moment. Yet, I regret I am responsible for this new pain you endure at my hands."

When the long heartbeats passed with no evidence DanielJackson had even heard and understood Teal'c's words, the Jaffa prepared to leave and allow his friend to mourn.

"No, Teal'c. Apophis is responsible, not you."

Teal'c leaned forward at the sound of friend's anguished voice. "DanielJackson--"

"No, Teal'c stop." The request was spoken in a trembling voice. The young human slowly rolled over onto his back. The reddened mark of the ribbon device beam was starkly outlined on his forehead. His red rimmed, watery blue eyes located, focused and bore into the seated Teal'c. "Stop," he repeated in a quivering voice. "I can't deal with your misplaced guilt right now. What you are responsible for is saving my life. I may seem ungrateful right now, but I'm not. What you are responsible for is honoring your vow to Sha're," his voice cracked speaking his wife's name. More tears spilled from his eyes to trickle unimpeded down his face. "You protected me from Ammonet. You did the right thing." Daniel squeezed his eyes closed, and more tears trickled down his face. "I know your action has deeply hurt you, I can see that," he continued softly, yet his eyes remained squeezed shut. "Sha're was strong, her spirit was strong. She said I should forgive you." His weeping eyes opened. "You did the right thing," he repeated in a hoarse whisper. Daniel reached toward Teal'c, the IV inserted into his hand transmitting the slight quiver into the attached line. The hand hovered for a moment then lowered to lightly rest on the Jaffa's muscled forearm. "You are my friend, Teal'c. Never forget this in the coming days. But for now, I need to be alone to grieve and mourn for my wife. A few days after the funeral, I'll need to speak with you. I'm going to need your help."

"I freely offer my assistance," Teal'c proclaimed, even though he had no inkling of what DanielJackson would ask of him.

Daniel lightly squeezed Teal'c's arm. Lifting his hand away he rolled over onto his right side signaling his desire to be alone.

Teal'c recalled that was the only time he had witnessed DanielJackson weep for his loss of Sha're, as if the pain of his grief was too personal a matter to share even with his closest friends. The fact he had been allowed to see it demonstrated how intensely the scholar valued his friendship. If Teal'c had doubted this, it was proven again a short time later.

_  
_

"Enter."

The door opened slowly and an unsure DanielJackson stood framed in the entryway. "Teal'c, may I come in?"

"Please enter," Teal'c repeated his invitation in a soft tone.

The young human did so, closing the door behind him. He lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the concrete floor opposite the meditating Teal'c. The Jaffa noted Daniel appeared haggard and pale and he was immediately concerned for the physical well being of his friend.

"I've come to talk, if that's okay?"

"It is, DanielJackson. But were you not told by General Hammond and O'Neill to remain home and rest?"

"Yeah, but I don't have time to rest. Besides, I'll just remember, and, well, I need to be busy. Thank you for attending the funeral."

"I am honored you requested my presence. I did not believe," Teal'c paused, then resumed, "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes. Um, I have some questions I hope you can answer. Have you ever heard of a Harcesis?"

Teal'c heard the uncertainty in the question, which was mirrored on DanielJackson's face. He did not understand but replied, "Yes. Do you believe the child may be a Harcesis?"

"Yes."

"This is possible. It is said a human child born of two Goa'ulded hosts could possess the genetic memory of all the Goa'uld. Therefore, it is forbidden for such a child to be procreated."

"Well, that explains why Apophis...fathered the child." DanielJackson clearly struggled with speaking this truth. But he was determined to continue Teal'c suspected. Once again he marveled at the strength of will possessed by the scholar.

"Did not," Teal'c caught himself before speaking the name of Sha're, then resumed. "Did she not tell us Apophis intended the child to be his new host?"

DanielJackson heard the correction, and favored Teal'c with a small grin of gratitude for his tact. "Yes. But Ammonet found him. She took the boy from Kasuf and kidnapped the Abydonians as a ruse. Ammonet sent the boy into hiding where, she claims, no one can find him, not even the System Lords. Have you heard of a place called Kheb?"

Teal'c was puzzled. How could DanielJackson possess the knowledge to ask these questions? "I have not. Did Ammonet reveal this to you before she attempted to destroy you?"

An immediate answer was not forthcoming. Teal'c's puzzlement increased as he observed DanielJackson mull over his inquiry. Finally, he straightened and held Teal'c's gaze. "No. Sha're told me. She sent me a message through the ribbon device while Ammonet was trying to kill me."

Teal'c arched both eyebrows in astonishment. He had never heard of such a possibility, having himself experienced the torture of the ribbon device. But in the past three years he had also come to know DanielJackson. The young human often voiced fantastic theories, which were nearly always true. Grieving or not, Teal'c knew his faith in his friend was unwavering.

"Sha're was strong in spirit. If you say she sent you this message through the ribbon device, I believe she did so." Teal'c became silent waiting to see if the wary archeologist would accept his words.

After a long silence, DanielJackson said, "You do."

"I do."

"You're not saying that to be kind, to humor me."

"If I did not believe it to be possible, I would state so."

Teal'c saw immense relief wash over his friend. Exhaling, Daniel continued. "Okay. I'll, um, I'll need you to support me on this when I eventually talk to Jack, Sam and General Hammond. I don't want them to think I'm," he fluttered the fingers of his right hand around his head, " nuts."

Sudden realization dawned for Teal'c. "You were uncertain of speaking of this because we did not at first believe you when Machello's killing device infiltrated you."

"Exactly. Ever since, well, I've had my own doubts. I thought it could be wishful thinking, wanting to believe Sha're had spoken to me one last time, desperately wanting to hear her voice and imagining I did. But if you support me, they have to at least consider I'm not crazy with grief."

"You have my support, DanielJackson."

"Thank you. I also need another favor?"

"I will do whatever I can."

"Will you help me search for Sha're's son?"

Teal'c felt within himself a welling of pride and gratitude. DanielJackson sought his assistance with this new quest despite his recent actions in terminating the life of Sha’re. Again, he was amazed at the strength of character possessed by this human unique even among his own kind. He bowed his head. "I am honored. I vow to you now I will do whatever is required to assist you in this search."

"Thank you. There may be some references to Kheb in our historical records. Can you come to my lab sometime and help me look?"

Teal'c rose to stand in one graceful motion. He held out his hand, which was taken by DanielJackson, and he pulled the human to his feet. "Let us begin now."

 

Teal'c was startled into awareness. For a moment he was disorientated before he realized at some time he had slipped from replaying his memories into the deep meditative state of Kel-nor-reem. Then he heard the noise responsible. Loud booming reverberating outside their cavern sanctuary. He immediately sought his Zat and held it protectively over the prone form of DanielJackson, aimed it towards the entrance. A few tense moments passed, as the last vestiges of his trance faded and his keen hearing deduced the loud noises were indeed claps of thunder, not the explosions of death glider weapons impacting their targets.

"What is it, Teal'c?"

The unexpected softly voiced, but surprisingly lucid question, came from his wounded friend.

"I believe the noise we hear is the clapping of thunder," Teal'c answered setting aside the Zat and clicking on the flashlight. "A storm has arrived."

"You're sure?"

Looking into the fever bright blue eyes, the Jaffa offered reassurance. "I am, DanielJackson. You must drink."

Teal'c held the canteen to the hot, dry lips and Daniel dutifully drank the warm, precious liquid in small, measured swallows. When he was done, the archeologist turned his head away from the container.

"What is your condition?"

Daniel, his eyes closed, weakly fingered the covering thermal blanket before answering. "Hot. Tired." He grimaced as his body slightly shifted. "Back hurts," he said through gritted teeth. A few moments passed as he visibly relaxed. "Loopy. You giving me morphine?"

"I am."

"Oh. Also, I'm…. in desperate need of relieving myself." At this last declaration, his eyes opened. "This is embarrassing, but,…. Teal'c, I don't think I can manage on my own."

"I will assist you." Teal'c stood and moved behind the supine man. Pulling the dampened blanket and sweat soaked jacket away, he gently slipped his hand under Daniel's right shoulder and levered him into a sitting position.

"Whoa, definitely loopy," Daniel declared, his weakened body wavering dangerously, right hand an arm seeking support as Teal'c tightened his hold, steadying him.

"I will carry you."

Before the archeologist could voice a protest, Teal'c scooped him into his arms, careful not to touch the bandaged burn wounds along the linguist's back. He carried Daniel down the narrow passageway to the outer cavern. Striding to one corner, he eased the wounded man to his feet.

"I have already marked this area, DanielJackson."

"Oh, right," Daniel said still wavering dangerously on his feet before Teal'c pressed him backward to rest on him for support.

"Perhaps, I should," Teal'c began to offer, but his roaming hand was slapped away.

"No, I can do it," Daniel snapped with authority, even though his voice was barely above a whisper. Teal'c complied, marveling at the stubborn determination possessed by his friend. The fact the young human had allowed the Jaffa to assist him as much as he had, indicated how physically weakened DanielJackson was. Teal’c would comply with his friend’s wishes, and give assistance only if it was requested. "Just keep me from falling on my face, okay?" the weakened scholar begged leaning heavily onto the Jaffa.

Teal'c complied, patiently acting as support while Daniel clumsily relieved himself. Then Teal'c carried him into the second cavern and once again settled him on his right side, his jacket and the blanket acting as both sleeping mat and cover.

"How long have we been here?" came the breathy question.

"Nearly four days," Teal'c replied. He knelt beside his friend's form and tugged and tucked the thermal blanket around the body. Satisfied, he sat in his accustomed place. With growing trepidation he studied the pale, pinched face illuminated by the flashlight. DanielJackson's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth a tight line. He was in pain Teal'c realized, but it was too soon to administer one of the remaining syringes of morphine.

"Teal'c--"

"I will not leave you, DanielJackson."

Daniel's left hand blindly sought and found its familiar perch on Teal'c's right knee and patted it. "I know. But have you asked yourself...... how is Jack....going to find us,..... if they don't know to look here?"

Teal'c did not answer, for he had been struggling with this same problem for the past four days.

"Thought so. Do we.... even know the Jaffa.... are still on the planet,.... still around ... Stargate?" Daniel asked, gasping out his words between labored breaths.

"No, we do not." Teal'c looked down into the now opened, unfocused blue eyes wondering how DanielJackson could be so coherent with the fever ravaging him.

"Need....radios.....need GDO... You have to find my pack..near...cairns...."

Teal'c was at first puzzled by this statement. He had his own radio here in the cave. Then he realized what DanielJackson was suggesting. "If O'Neill returns, they may launch a UAV. Perhaps the cave will prevent it from locating our radio frequency."

Eyes now closed, Daniel weakly nodded his head. "May not....work....here in cave....need one outside....relay....beacon.... " In the gloom, Teal'c nodded his agreement with this statement. "....no...UAV...no rescue...need GDO...open...gate..."

Teal’c’s right eyebrow arched. Within the span of a few minutes, DanielJackson had devised several options for their escape from this planet. Teal'c realized the veracity of friend’s words. They also needed their canteens replenished. He had to undertake a reconnaissance of the invading Jaffa's location and numbers. Yet he was reluctant to leave the scholar’s side.

"Go..." the weak command was punctuated by another soft tap on the knee. "Go,...get water....get my pack...I'll wait.... here for you."

With this final declaration, Teal'c realized the decision had already been determined for him. He took up one each of the last two syringes of antibiotics and morphine. He inserted the needles of both shots into the bruised left biceps muscle, saddened at the grimace on his friend’s face as he administered the medication. He sat watching as the wounded man struggled with remaining conscious as the drugs coursed through his system. Removing the hand resting on his knee, Teal’c wrapped the lax fingers around the flashlight knowing DanielJackson was uncomfortable being alone in the dark. He laid a hand on the forehead taking note the skin was burning to his touch while placing the Zat next to the flashlight.

"I will return for you."

Assurances given to the unaware man, Teal'c quickly departed taking the empty canteens with him.

****

The single yellow white sun of P6X-170 was once again setting low in the sky, nearing the end of another day's journey. Teal'c knelt behind several boulders on the hillside overlooking the cairn-marked path. During his covert reconnaissance, he had refilled and cached the two canteens for later retrieval, and scouted a large radial area from their cave sanctuary. He had neither seen nor heard any activity, Jaffa or otherwise. Cautiously Teal'c had proceeded to this point, becoming more leery of the absence of their attackers.

His covert observations continued. He could see the damaged cairn, shattered and scorched where DanielJackson had received his injury. Squinting, Teal’c observed a patch of black, partially buried by rubble at the base. The pack had apparently survived the attack. Tensing, Teal'c began the journey toward his goal utilizing the shadows and strewn boulders as cover. He arrived at the pathway, crouched, listening. He heard nothing. With a burst of speed he ran to the destroyed cairn and quickly dug out DanielJackson's pack and vest. He noted the radio and the GDO were present and undamaged. Relieved, Teal'c gathered the items in his arms and stood. He glanced once toward the Stargate and froze, disbelieving.

The Stargate was gone. The DHD was also gone.

While he attempted to digest this distressing news, a loud roaring rumbled from the direction of the ruined temple, and rolled in booming waves down the valley. Teal'c immediately sought cover amongst the boulders and peered in the direction of the sound already half guessing what he would see. A moment later his assumption was verified as a Goa'uld mothership slowly rose above the landscape and inched upward into the sky. The Jaffa had come to this planet to steal the Stargate. In possession of it, they were leaving, stranding both DanielJackson and himself on P6X-170. As the speck of the hatak shrank into the cloudless sky, Teal'c realized what he had deduced to be a storm the other day was, in fact, the arrival and landing of the ship. Dismayed, Teal'c lowered his eyes to the black Mylar vest and backpack clutched in his hands. Knowing his injured friend awaited his return, he began the sojourn to their cavern sanctuary, burdened with this unfortunate news and uncertain what to tell DanielJackson.

****

"Are you sure they don't know we're here?"

O'Neill asked the question, implying any answer but yes would be unacceptable.

"I am reasonably certain, Colonel O'Neill," Aldwin replied calmly.

Both human and Tok'Ra stood crowded in the cargo ship's control area, watching as the Goa'uld mothership ship soared away from the planet. When it was a mere speck, there was the distinctive flash of hyperdrive activation and then the bright light vanished.

The cargo ship remained hidden behind a captive asteroid orbiting the planet. When they had arrived at P6X-170, the ship sensors had detected the presence of the hatak on the planet very near to where they needed to begin their search for their missing teammates. Aldwin had located the asteroid and used it as camouflage until the rescuers could decide their next course of action.

"It is possible Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are now prisoners of this unknown Goa'uld and are aboard the hatak," Aldwin theorized.

"I don't want to hear that!" O'Neill snapped. "Take us down. We came here to search and rescue and that's what we're going to do."

"As you wish, Colonel." Aldwin complied, piloting the cargo ship away from the asteroid and toward the planet.

****

Daniel's awareness drifted. The fever raging through him and the added affects of the morphine in his system left him disoriented. It would take a concerted effort on his part to clear the haze enveloping him and remember where he was: wounded, hidden a cave on P something or other. Teal'c had been here but Teal'c was gone. Gone a long time. Too long, his frightened conscious would whisper into his fogged awareness. Daniel blinked trying to keep the stinging perspiration trickling down his face from channeling into his eyes with little success. Maybe Teal'c wasn't coming back this time, his inner voice taunted. Maybe the Jaffa had managed to get to, and through, the Stargate to Earth and safety. Although the bravado part of himself had begged Teal'c to do just that, the frightened part didn't relish dying alone in the dark in this cave tomb on some uninhabited planet.

Alone. A tiny sob escaped and echoed in his rocky tomb. Alone. Hell, he'd been alone most of his life why shouldn't he die alone? He'd already experienced this once before, dying alone on Klorel's ship. Only difference then was he hadn’t technically died and he had a Plan B. Here, he didn't have a Plan B. Well, Daniel amended he did. Here Plan B was he died consumed by the infection and associated fever ravaging his weakened body. All he had to do was give up and sleep....

No, damnit, he couldn’t give up!! He wouldn’t give the Goa’uld the satisfaction. Daniel started, eyelids opening. Or, rather he believed he started. He sensed his head was too heavy to lift off the vest serving as his pillow. He thought the fingers of his left hand tightened around the Zat Teal'c had left him but he could have imagined that. The light from the flashlight seemed to be pulsating but that could be the fever at work. He blinked his eyes. Shadows seemed to drift across the cave wall, fade in then fade out.

Full circle. The declaration rang clear in his thoughts. He had come full circle. He'd started his participation in the Stargate program as the lone civilian belonging to a top-secret military mission. He would end his life, an unwanted civilian on a military mission to P whatever....Full circle. Right. Jack had hated him on Abydos....then Jack had liked him....now Jack hated him again because of Euranda. Full circle. Jack was no longer his friend. Teal’c, however, was his friend. The Jaffa hadn’t abandoned him. Despite the painful circumstances and events fate had dictated they share, Teal’c hadn’t abandoned him like Jack had so callously done. He and Teal'c, after a rocky start and even rockier path, had finally sorted out all of the flotsam between them. They had become friends. Daniel was certain of this despite the hallucinations he’d been experiencing. It was odd. All of his hallucinations involved past experiences with Teal'c, not the proverbial passing of one's life story just before death claims your soul. Interesting, Daniel's curiosity asserted itself. Memories of Teal'c, none of Jack flitting by in his last moments. Why was that? There was a lesson here but Daniel feared he'd never discover what it was. No, he amended, he knew the answer. Teal’c was his friend. Jack no longer was.

The distinctive skittering of rocks echoed outside the cave and focused Daniel’s waning attention.

Someone, or something, was outside the cavern entrance. Where was Teal’c? his frightened inner voice screamed. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Teal’c had abandoned him after all. Somehow Daniel managed to clasp the Zat in both hands. His hazy vision confirmed his fists and the weapon were violently shaking. His aim would be so wild he'd shoot the wall not any threat now entering the cave. The sweat continued to roll down his face, stinging his eyes. His breath was harsh, panting.

A faint shadow loomed on the tunnel wall. Daniel squinted. He could barely discern the dark form in the fading flashlight beam. It moved. Daniel gritted his teeth. Stop shaking damn it!! Now he could hear footsteps, cautious and deliberate. Daniel thought he heard a mewl. God, he was so scared. The shadow solidified into a black form and remained unmoving.

Daniel next became aware of fingers touching his fisted hands and removing the Zat. Then hands cupped his hot, wet face. His blurry vision saw multiple sets of very concerned brown eyes hovering over his face.

"I am here, DanielJackson," came the eyes’ voiced reassurance. It sounded very much like Teal'c.

These was the last words Daniel heard as he slipped away. Jack may hate him, but Teal'c was his friend. Teal’c was here. He would not die alone.

****

With powerful strides, Teal'c returned to their cavern sanctuary. He hesitated outside the partially hidden entrance. Setting the full canteens aside, he removed the radio from DanielJackson's vest, clicked it on and set it in the forked junction of a branch. He doubted their rescuers would arrive in time to save the life of his friend, but he would go through the motions nonetheless. Teal'c could not lie to DanielJackson if he inquired whether their plan had been initiated. Satisfied, he retrieved the two canteens and entered the cave.

"DanielJackson, it is I," Teal'c announced as he stood framed in the connecting tunnel entryway. "I am entering. Do not fire upon me," he added cautiously entering. There was no response from the covered lump lying on the floor.

"I am here," Teal'c reassured as he neared his wounded friend.

Teal'c found the young human barely conscious, labored breath coming in pants. DanielJackson's hands were fisted around the Zat, the solitary flashlight nearby. Teal'c removed both items and sat in his designated place. He administered the last injections of morphine and antibiotics, alarmed at the searing heat radiating from the skin of the archeologist’s arm. Tossing aside the empty syringes, Teal'c leaned over and scooped up the unmoving form cradling him against his chest. He dampened the headscarf and began sponging down the too hot forehead and face. The young human was losing his battle to live, Teal'c realized with much regret. He did not want DanielJackson to die. But if it was to be the young human’s fate, Teal'c knew his friend would not die alone.

"If I could exchange my life for yours, I would gladly do so," the Jaffa proclaimed to the unresponsive man pulling him into a tighter hug. His friendship with the young human would never have become as all encompassing as the one DanielJackson had, until recently, shared with O'Neill. This was as it should be. Too much adversity had passed between them in their short relationship. Yet, if the archeologist had survived his injuries, Teal’c knew he would have endeavored to encourage O’Neill and DanielJackson to resolve the animosity between them. But it was not to be. All he could do now was tend to his dying friend and ease his kahlesh into its journey after life.

The burst of static issuing from his radio so startled Teal'c he nearly dropped his precious human burden.

"......aniel,...Tea;'c.......me? .......respond."

Teal'c secured his hold around DanielJackson's inert body. His free hand grabbed the radio and held it to his mouth. "O'Neill. I hear you."

".....c, thank god......talking......Carter's........UAV. Is Daniel......."

"He is here, O'Neill but grievously wounded. You must hurry."

".....him hang on.......coming...."

Teal'c shut off the radio and set it aside, pulling DanielJackson into a tighter hug. "O'Neill is coming, DanielJackson. You must not surrender. There is still much I must learn from you."

****

The rescued members of SG-1, along with their saviors, crowded onto the Tok'Ra cargo ship. Aldwin slipped into the pilot’s seat and initiated hyperdrive. The acceleration caused a tiny tremor to pass through the vehicle, slightly unbalancing the clustered humans protectively surrounding their wounded comrade. Mission accomplished, they could now return to Vorash. Secured on a stretcher, the fevered Daniel was moaning, his head rolling as his left hand weakly fought the restraints. The Marines of SG-2 volunteered to rotate in shifts in holding aloft the slowly draining IV bags while the field medic professionally re-inserted several IV's and administered additional medication through an injection via an IV port. Task completed, the medic scooted around to sit by Daniel's head and Teal'c took his place. Sitting cross-legged, he freed DanielJackson's left hand and rested it on his knee before covering the long fingers with his own. He automatically began combing the sweat-drenched hair. Almost immediately Daniel stilled, his breathing slow and deep. His head rolled to his left seeking the touch of the soothing hand rhythmically gliding through his short hair.

Glancing from DanielJackson’s pale face to O’Neill’s haggard, worried one, Teal’c ceased his combing.

"Perhaps you should remain at DanielJackson's side, O'Neill," he suggested.

"I think you've got that covered, Teal'c," O'Neill responded, his voice strained with a timbre Teal’c could not quickly identify.

The Jaffa frowned. O'Neill was hunched opposite him at the unconscious archeologist’s right side. The older man was staring at their wounded teammate, a look of hurt flitting across his drawn countenance. It was quickly replaced by the seriousness of the commanding officer. O’Neill rested his gloved hand briefly on DanielJackson's chest then quickly withdrew it.

Teal'c was uncomfortable with this gesture. By rights, O'Neill should be the one offering comfort to DanielJackson. The rift between his two Tau'ri friends was worse than he first imagined. He must do all he could to heal this, even if it meant his friendship with the young human would once again be secondary.

****

_  
_

"Teal'c, in case I don't ever get the chance to say this, if you hadn't come back for me I might have been stuck in that place forever. So, thank you."

Daniel clung to his words even as the remembered vision of him desperately trying to communicate with Teal'c was fading. New images began to appear, of studying an oddly inscribed rock cairn, attacking gliders, the agony of his burning flesh and falling. His fogged memory cleared and Daniel knew. If Teal'c hadn't come for him on P6X-170, he'd be dead now. He inhaled slowly, surprised when he felt only a slight twinge of discomfort along the left side of his back and hip. Otherwise, overall, physically, he felt comfortably numb. Janet’s happy juice was once again performing its function. Instead of lying on the hard, unyielding stone of the cave, he sensed a softness beneath him with scratchy coverings over his body. Daniel became increasingly aware of antiseptic smells and the all too familiar beeping of Janet's myriad medical monitors. Unless he was hallucinating again, he apparently was in the SGC.

Heavy eyelids slowly pried open. The first object Daniel could distinguish was Teal'c's fuzzy dark form towering over him.

"Teal'c," he croaked, the fingers of his left hand weakly curling over something warm and protective.

"It is I, DanielJackson. You are safe in the infirmary."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long for Carter and I come back and fetch you two."

This apology, spoken in Jack's voice, came from outside Daniel’s field of blurry vision. He concentrated on finding the strength required to roll his head toward the source of the voice, realizing the fingers of his right hand were curled around someone's callused thumb while familiar digits gently rubbed the top of his hand. Daniel knew it was Jack, but chose not to release his hold despite their current unease with each other.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Jack replied. Even without his glasses, Daniel noticed the grin was forced.

"It's okay, Jack," Daniel absolved, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "Knew you had to wait for the Jaffa to leave the Stargate before coming back. Teal'c took good care of me."

"So he did and it's a good thing. Doc says your burns are fairly superficial. Not much scarring. The infection was more of a threat to your life. But, um, Daniel," Jack hesitated, "we didn't come through the gate."

"What?"

"The Jaffa took the Stargate. We had to come back to the planet in a Tok'Ra ship. That's why it took so long for us to rescue you two."

Confused, Daniel sought out Teal'c, wincing at the twinges in his back the movement caused. "They took the Stargate? Why didn’t you tell me?"

"I discovered this when I left you to retrieve your backpack. I did not inform you as you were unaware upon my return to the cave."

"Oh."

"I must undergo Kel-nor-reem, DanielJackson," Teal'c declared, gently lying Daniel's hand on his covered chest. "You and O'Neill must talk. I will visit you again tomorrow." He inclined his head to the two men and quickly departed.

"Teal'c still needs a little work on those exiting gracefully lines," Jack commented when the Jaffa was gone.

"I think that's his way of saying you and I have issues we need to resolve."

"Yeah, especially since he told me in your fever you kept saying we weren't friends anymore."

Daniel felt his face coloring even as he slid his gaze away from Jack.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry," Jack apologized again, tightening his grasp around Daniel’s hand.

"I accepted your apology on Euranda," Daniel managed to say as a slight wave of disorientation flowed through him.

"But..." Jack prompted.

"But," Daniel hesitated. How to say what he needed to say and be coherent. "Umm, I was doing my job, asking questions. Might have been lacking in tact I admit," Daniel compromised as he refocused his attention on Jack, "but you made the attack personal. You questioned my morality."

Jack bowed his head apparently suddenly fascinated by his fingers resting on Daniel's hand. "Yeah, I know," he admitted softly.

Daniel had been expecting a vehement denial, not acquiescence. He decided to press his point while he had the opportunity to do so. "I won't compromise my morals, Jack. And I won't allow you to switch yours on and off at a whim. Even if it costs me your friendship." He gasped now aware he had pushed his weakened stamina further than his current condition would allow.

Jack's head quickly lifted. "Never happen. We're friends, Danny. Strong foundation, remember? Unless you decide we're not."

"I value your friendship, Jack, above all else. But, I need some time to sort things out, okay?" Daniel knew even with Jack's apology given, and accepted, the sting of what had been said still hurt.

"Sure, I understand," Jack quickly agreed. "Take as long as you need. May not be a bad idea for both of us to take as long as we need."

"I agree," Daniel quickly conceded.

Both men realized their mutual capitulation was too quick and a strained silence fell between them. This rift in their friendship was closing, but it was still present. Nonetheless, Daniel minutely tightened his hold around Jack’s thumb.

"Happy you and Teal'c seem to have finally found a way to deal with all the bad stuff between you two," Jack casually observed, his fingers resuming their rubbing across Daniel’s hand in response to his gesture.

Relieved to have the topic of conversation changed, Daniel tried to grasp at the wispy thoughts just beyond his memory. "It's.....odd," he began his pale forehead wrinkling in concentration. "I had the most amazing... revelations on P6X -170." He faltered, his left hand weakly waving in the air just above his torso.

"Care to share?'

Daniel's pensive expression was turned toward the older man. "No...not just yet. I have to talk to Teal'c first. He's a good man, a good friend. Just took me this long to finally see it." Daniel furthered tightened his hold around Jack's thumb. "Sometimes this being friends thing is really hard."

"Tell me about it," Jack quipped, flashing an uneasy grin. "But some other time. You need your rest before your brain explodes thinking on whatever weirdness you’re mulling and I suffer the wrath of Fraiser for not letting you get your beauty rest. I should go."

"Okay," but Daniel did not loosen his hold around Jack's thumb. Finally, reluctantly, he relaxed his fingers and felt the familiar security of Jack's physical presence slip away.

Through slitted eyelids, Daniel watched the older man depart. They would be okay .... eventually. He'd finally told Jack the real reason for his continued hurt from the incident on Euranda. But the foundation of their friendship was strong, always would be.

He closed his eyes. His relationship with Teal'c however, was suddenly cast in new light. It had all been so real, as if he was viewing their rocky association through Teal'c's eyes, experiencing Teal’s emotions, those he harbored behind his stoic façade and mannerisms. With this new perspective Daniel realized he had somehow seen what his friend saw, felt the vast range of emotions Teal'c had felt. Because of the enslaving nature of the harsh Jaffa training, Teal'c would rarely allow anyone access his emotional state. The three human members of SG-1 had long ago accepted this as a facet of Teal'c's alien personality. What Daniel now realized was, like himself, Teal'c hid his feelings so as not to allow others to see his true nature. He had misjudged Teal'c from the very beginning of their association because he wanted someone to hate and blame for the misfortune which had befallen him. Teal'c, unfairly, had been that target. The Jaffa had been nothing but a loyal and constant friend. How Daniel had been blessed to finally know this intrigued him. If his theory was correct, he couldn't wait to discuss this with Teal'c. His good friend Teal'c. Yeah, this being friends was really hard but also wonderfully amazing at times.

****

There was a hesitant knocking on the door. Teal'c, aroused from Kel-nor-reem, half opened his eyes. He sensed who his visitor was and welcomed this interruption to his meditation. "Come."

Slowly the door swung open, to reveal an unsure DanielJackson. Dressed in civilian clothes of jeans and sweater, the scholar was carrying a midsize cardboard box under his left arm and a roll of newspapers in his left hand.

"DanielJackson. Please enter." Invitation accepted, the young human stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. A tiny grin brightened Teal'c's ebony face. "I am pleased to see you well once again."

The young human smiled briefly as he lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged before Teal'c. "Yes. Janet said you took very good care of me. Thank you. I brought you something." He held out the box.

Pleased to receive any gift from DanielJackson, Teal'c accepted. He set the box in his lap and lifted the flaps. Inside it was packed to capacity with large cylindrical candles of the type Teal'c used in his meditations.

"Jack mentioned you were getting low so I thought...."

"Thank you. I am honored to received such a gift from you."

"Oh, and these. Jack said from watching TV, you asked to read some tabloids. Why, I don't understand but since I was candle shopping,... " he trailed off, offering the rolled papers.

Grinning, pleased, Teal'c took grateful possession of the tabloids. "I wish to learn more of the diversity of the Tau'ri modern culture. Will you instruct me in this endeavor, DanielJackson?"

"Oh, sure. Although I'm not an expert on," he retrieved one of the tabloids reading the glaring headlines, "Giant three-headed rattlesnake attacks ranchers in southwest. You do realize this stuff isn't true," DanielJackson stated, refolding the paper.

"I see. Just as aliens could not have constructed the pyramids on your world."

"Ahhh, okay, good point," Daniel conceded setting the paper aside.

"Is there something else you wish to discuss?"

Daniel’s hands pulled his crossed knees closer as his eyes flicked around the darkened room bouncing from one candle flame to another. "Well, yeah, there is," he eventually confessed. Eyes finally focused on Teal'c he continued. "While we were on P6X-170, in the cave, I was dreaming I guess. Umm, did I, well...did I say things aside from saying Jack wasn't my friend?"

Teal'c was both bemused at the question and sympathetic to the apparent unease DanielJackson was now experiencing. He offered a supportive grin. "You were battling the fever and the pain of your wounds, DanielJackson. This required all your strength. The medication I administered assisted you in this task but also kept you unaware. You slept."

"I did."

"Yes."

Daniel's eyebrows arched above his glasses. "I didn't ....say things...."

"You did not. Why do you persist in this inquiry?"

The eyebrows lowered, the forehead lined in confusion. Daniel crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Well, while recovering in the infirmary, I remember I dreamed a lot in the cave. Like I was reliving events from my past, mostly unpleasant events."

"I am distressed to hear of this."

"Oh, no, no Teal'c. No, I'm not saying you're responsible. Quite the contrary, even though what I was reliving was painful, there was a feeling of," he paused waving his right hand in the air, "of protectiveness, as if someone, was sheltering me?"

"I would hope it was my presence you felt, DanielJackson. I will always protect you. You are my friend. I did not wish you to die."

The young human grinned. "I know. I reciprocate that sentiment. The strange thing is, I was viewing these events through your eyes, experiencing the emotions you felt. What I'm saying is I finally understand you, Teal'c. I understand why we are friends despite our history. I'm sorry I took so long to realize. I sure can't explain how this happened."

"I do not understand."

"Okay. Were you in Kel-nor-reem while on P6X-170?"

"I was, "Teal'c confessed. "However, it did not distract me from my ministrations toward you."

"No, I know it didn't. But, what happens when a Jaffa enters Kel-nor-reem in the close proximity of another person?"

"I do not know. Kel-nor-reem is a solitary practice."

"Right, I understand that. But were you thinking of our past relationship while you were meditating?"

"I was." Teal'c saw no reason to lie. Apparently, the two of them had shared a unique experience on P6X-170. Somehow DanielJackson had been privy to his meditations, and therefore his most private thoughts and feelings just as Teal’c had glimpsed his friend’s memory of conversation Teal’c was not familiar with.

"So......." DanielJackson prompted, then waited for an answer.

Teal'c knew his young friend was awaiting an explanation, yet he had none to give. If, in some manner DanielJackson had seen into his soul, then Teal'c was pleased. But as to saying more on this matter, it was not the Jaffa way to discuss one's inner thoughts or feelings, even with someone considered to be a valued acquaintance. Teal'c remained silent.

DanielJackson peered intently at the Jaffa, trying to ascertain something. Finally, he grinned. "Okay. I respect your privacy on this. However this happened, I'm glad it did. You are my friend, Teal'c," he finally proclaimed.

"You are my friend as well, DanielJackson. As O'Neill is your friend."

The young human nodded. "Yeah. Jack and I are just having a rough spot. We'll survive it and move on."

Teal'c was immensely pleased at this confession. The discord between his two teammates was most disquieting. "We will move on as SG-1 and I must continue to seek retribution from you."

"Teal'c," DanielJackson began in protest, then quieted. "Okay, this is a Jaffa honor thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but I'm not saying you owe me anything. You're my friend. As far as I'm concerned, you've done everything you promised me you'd do, even beyond that. Sha're has found peace, I've kept my promise. Her son is safe with Oma Desalla. But we still haven't freed the Jaffa from Goa'uld control. And Apophis is still out there."

Teal’c detected a trace of venom in DanielJackson’s speaking of the name of the false god.

"I will destroy Apophis." The Jaffa felt his intense hatred for the false god surging through his body and fought to control it. His friend had been correct. Apophis was the instigator of all of DanielJackson's suffering. Teal'c would take great delight in destroying the tormentor of the scholar.

"Yeah, well, Teal'c, I'm not sure revenge is a constructive quest. A good motivator, yes, but..... How about the four of us in SG-1, why don't we focus on just being friends. United, we can defeat any challenge to come."

"Once again, your wisdom is sound. I realize there is still much you can teach me, DanielJackson."

"There is still much I can learn from you."

"Perhaps I can assist you in your research."

"I'd like that. I certainly can use the help. Well, I should let you continue with your meditation." The young human stood and moved to the closed door. He grinned before opening it and exiting . The door closed.

Teal'c straightened his pose and closed his eyes. "One day, DanielJackson, I will tell you what you wish to know. You are my brother, the keeper of my kahlesh. It is a great honor being your friend."

EL FIN

__

   

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTE: First published in the fanzine Gateways 5.

* * *

>   
>  © May, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of  
> Showtime and Gekko Film Corporation. The Stargate, SG-1 and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series Stargate SG-1 together with the names, titles  
> and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
> Gekko Film Corporation, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate  
> SG-1 Production Limited Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an  
> infringement upon those rights and is solely meant for entertainment. All other  
> characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the  
> author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
